Pokemon Adventures:Hoenn-Ancient's Unbound
by jokerk118
Summary: What happens when two best friends decide to go on a pokemon journey? Hilarity ensues. But when two evil teams wanting to resurrect two Super Ancient Pokemon threaten to upset the balance of nature, these two teens will be forced to save not only their region but the entire world. Rated T for bad language and such. Disclaimer: Neither Rose nor I own Pokemon or anything else in here
1. Chapter 1: Two New Pokemon Trainers

**Pokémon Adventure:**

**Hoenn-Ancients Unbound**

**Hey guys what's good! It's Sean here, also known as JokerK118, sorry for the lack of uploads in recent months, but ya know life's a bitch lol. Today's story is a collab and as such we have a special guest, please welcome a ****VERY**** good friend of mine, 1Esor2, otherwise known as Rose! *Clapping, Cheers, Etc.***

**Rose: Thank you! Thank you! *Bows* we've been working hard on this so you better like it… Or Else! Oh who am I kidding its Pokémon! Of course you'll love it!**

** Sean: So Rose would you like to set the stage or should I?**

** Rose: You go right ahead. I'm making the popcorn!**

** Sean: Save me some! Well our story begins with a male teen in his room playing his Wii U…..**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was in my room playing Mario Kart 8 on my Wii U, when my sister called up to me

"Sean! Your friend Rose is here! Stop doing whatever and let her in!"

"Fine! Gimme a sec!" I paused the game and got up. I found a shirt and put it on. I took a sec to look at myself in the mirror, I am a white male, of about fifteen and a half, I have hazel eyes, short brown hair, and am about 5'4" in height, I was wearing a blue shirt with the DC shoe brand logo on it, a pair of blue jeans and a belt that I left the tail hanging down on, I slipped on my Nike Air MAX's and walked down stairs where my 22 year old sister, Paige, was watching TV in the living room. She is about 5' even and has long dark brown hair and the same color eyes as me. I opened the door to our house to find my best friend, Rose, waiting there

"Yo, whas good mi Amiga"she's a girl of about 5'2", dirty blonde hair in a pixie cut, and green eyes, she was wearing a black shirt with the crest of Hyrule on it and faded blue jeans, she wore a black drawstring bag on her back

"Sean, just what the hell even?" she gave me a look of 'why am I friends with this idiot'

"I don't know, but what's up" I asked her

"nothing much, I finally got this beauty" she said as she pulled out Hyrule warriors from her bag.

"Bruh" I said in awe

"I know right, let's go play dis sonbich" we went up to my room and popped it into my Wii U.

We played Hyrule warriors until about 2:30 pm when I decided it was time to eat

"Hey Rosaline you want some food?"

"Sure and stop calling me that, you know I hate that nick name" she retorted

"nahh, but whatchu want to eat"

"whatever, I don't really care, as long as it's not literal shit"

"ha-ha ok" I chuckled pulling out the stuff to make burgers "your cool with cheese burgers right?"

"Uhh, do you even have to ask?" she responded sarcastically. It was then that I heard a scratching at the back door

"oh right they probably want to eat too" I opened the door letting in our pets; Chase, a boxer-mutt, and Kosmo, a chow, following behind them was my Pokémon, Skylar an Aron. They saw me and pounced on me, tackling me to the ground.

"Hey guys I know you're hungry but c'mon!" I said trying to wipe all the slobber off my face.

"Bwahahaha" Rose laughed at the scene in front of her. I got up and got the dogs their food and gave Skylar his usual lunch, a bowl of old rusty screws my Dad never plans on using.

I went into the living room and woke Paige up to see if she wanted a burger

"no thanks I'm good Wil, should be back soon anyways"

Wil, my brother-in-law, was about 6'1", had short blonde hair, and was currently out with my father trying to get a new couch for their apartment. He was a Pokémon trainer from Johto, and in his travels through Kanto met my sister who was in a college over there, they started dating and a few years later got married, then when she went back home they moved into an apartment in Rustboro City, he was also the one who gave me the egg containing Skylar.

"Alright" I walked back into the kitchen and turned on the burners on the stove; after the burgers were done I put two on each plate and gave one of the plates to Rose.

We ate our lunch were about to go out back to play with the dogs, when we heard a knock on the door, I opened it up to see a man of about 26 with blue, spiky hair and emerald eyes, he was wearing a black suit with blue pin stripes on it.

"Hello, is there a 'Sean Holley' at this residence?" the man asked

"umm, yes that would be me" I responded hesitantly

"ah very good"

Rose walked up to the door standing beside me "Who's this?" she asked looking at the man

"I'm not sure, who are you exactly?" I asked the man

"ah, yes I am a representative of the Pokémon league; I am here to deliver two trainer cards to 'Rose Houghton' and 'Sean Holley'" he said pulling out two trainer cards from his breast pocket "Mrs. Houghton told me I might find you here Rose"

The look on my and Rose's face was of pure excitement, we had signed up for our trainer licenses over a month ago but never got word of when they were arriving. That's when we heard a loud scream

"HELP!" the man looked into the direction of the woods, where the scream had come from.

"Quick we can cut through my back yard; I know a short cut to get to the woods!"

I let the man in and grabbed Skylar's Pokéball off the shelf by the back door. Once we were outside I returned Skylar to his Pokéball and ran to the fence gate. After I opened it I led the man and Rose to the clearing in the woods where we saw the person screaming, it was none other than Prof. Birch who was this regions Pokémon professor,

"HELP!" he screamed again as a horde of Poochyena stalked towards him viciously.

"GO SKYLAR!" I released my Aron from the Pokéball he looked at me worriedly,"Skylar, we have to help out Prof. Birch I need you to try and distract them long enough for him to get away. Rose do you have Shadow with you?"

"No, he was asleep when I left and I didn't want to wake him up"

"Dammit! We need more Pokémon for this shit to work"

The man spoke up "I think that's the professor's bag over there, see if he has any Pokémon in it that could be of use"

We ran over to the bag and saw three Pokéball's inside, Rose and I each grabbed one and released the Pokémon they contained. Out of my ball appeared a Mudkip, and out of Rose's a Torchic

"You two we need you to distract those Pokémon so the Prof. can get away!" Rose told them, they looked at us for a sec and then nodded with looks of determination on their faces

"great! Just distract them for a second then fall back" I yelled to them

"Kip!""Torch!"They both started using water gun, and ember to try and get the Pokémon's attention. It worked and the professor ran away

"THANKS!" he said getting behind us, "But what do you plan on doing now, AH! They're headed this way" he cowered behind the man in the suit

"Mudkip fall back!"

"Torchic get back, quickly!"

Once they returned to our sides I set Skylar out front "Skylar! Earthquake! Let's go!" I ordered my Pokémon

"EARTHQUAKE!" both the man and the Prof. said in astonishment.

Skylar punched his now orange glowing right, front paw into the ground, causing it to shake, and knocking out all five of the Poochyena at once "Good job Bud!" I said kneeling down, petting him.

When we got back to Littleroot town the Prof. asked Rose and I to come back to his lab with him

"you wouldn't mind would you?"

"No, of course not, but we should call our parents and tell them first" Rose nodded in agreement; we got out our phones and made the calls.

"oh thank Arceus, I was so worried when you just rushed out of the house like that" Paige said

"yea we're just a few blocks away at the Prof's lab, we'll be back in a bit, ok?"

"Ok thanks for the call baby, love you"

"love you too sissy, bye" I hung up the phone and returned it to my pocket "ok I'm set, you Rose?"

I looked over too her still on the phone "…yea fine mom I'll be home in a bit… kay bye." She hung up

"UGH! Sometimes I hate my mom…" she said looking rather pissed

"what's up?" I asked her

"she got mad at me for leaving to help the professor without telling her first, like Dafuq, she acts like I PLANNED for him to almost get mauled" she said exasperated

"it's fine, now c'mon the professor's waiting"

"right!" she said as we headed to his lab.

When we got there we saw the Prof. conversing with the man in the suit

"… as a close one, I didn't know I had accidently invaded their territory or else I would have left" he said

"well it was thanks to those two youngsters your safe" the man said "ah and speaking of them here they are!" he said noticing our presence.

The professor turned around, he was a husky man of about 5'10" had dark brown hair and a scruffy beard. He was wearing his now dirty lab coat and a green shirt underneath, he had his hands in the pocket of his khaki shorts, and he was wearing sandals, not what you'd imagine to be the usual look for the region's most renowned Pokémon specialist.

"AH! There you two are, I can't thank you enough for the help out there, I might not be alive if not for you"

"it was no trouble, really" Rose said blushing at the praise

"of course it was! And Steven here tells me that you two just got your trainer cards!" so that was his name, Steven "So as a thank you gift I have decided to give you each a Pokémon and some Pokéball's, as well as a Pokédex"

"a what?" we asked in unison

"a Pokédex, it's a high tech index on all of the Pokémon in the world!" we gasped in awe

"you don't have to do that sir" I said humbled by his gifts

"oh but I want to, you see I can't leave on a journey to record data for it because I have other research to do, so I would like you two to do it for me!"

Rose and I looked at each other, we nodded "We'd be honored to help you sir" Rose said confidently.

"Good! Now come with me" he said leading us over to a table where two Pokémon, the Mudkip and Torchic from earlier, sat and 20 Pokéball's were laid out "these two seem to have grown attached to you two, and they want to accompany you on your journey"

"Torch, chic chic Torchic!" "Mudkip, Mud mud Kiiiip!" they said happily, jumping when they saw us

"we'd be glad to have you guys, wouldn't we Rose?"

"yep! My Pokémon will get along great with you guys" she said happily picking up her Torchic who snuggled up to her

"oh so you both have your own Pokémon already? why didn't you send it out in the forest?" the professor asked curiously

"well when I left to go to Sean's house, I kinda left him at home so he could continue his nap" she answered sheepishly

"ah I understand. So then what will you call your Torchic?"

"Hmm I'll call her…Torch!" she said confidently

"an excellent name" the Prof. complimented

"Torch! Tor-Tor Torch!" the Pokémon now known as Torch said happily

"I guess I'll call you….hmm… Goku!" I said looking at the Mudkip

"Goku? Really Sean, Goku?!" Rose looked at me skeptically

"Hey! It's better than Torch for a TORCHic" I spit back, she narrowed her eyes at me

"shut it"

"ok you two break it up," the professor laughed "each of you get ten Pokéball's," he said as we picked up our ten, and the ones that belonged to our new companions "now let me see your PokéNav's" he said holding out his hand

"umm, why?" I asked a little unsure.

"the Pokédex is a piece of hardware that interacts with your PokéNav so I have to update it as well" he explained

"umm ok?" we said handing him our phones, he went over to his desk and hooked them up to his computer and did a few things then handed them back with a new app installed called the 'DexNav'

"the DexNav will help you to search for hidden Pokémon and identify those you can only partially see, as well as help you to find better and rarer Pokémon the better you get with it." He then handed us each what looked to be a Gameboy Advance

"umm why do we need the Gameboy's?" Rose asked him

"Haha these aren't Gameboy's they're your Pokédex's. I modeled them like that because as a kid I loved playing games on my GBA and decided to give it some love"

"oh….ok I guess" I said still just as confused as Rose was

"Now then I recommend you leave tomorrow morning. Go back home tonight and pack everything so that you can be as prepared as possible for your journey" Steven spoke up

"R-Right!" I said startled that he broke his long silence

"oh! One more thing before you leave." The professor said

"yea?" we said turning back around to meet his gaze

"Sean your Aron knows earthquake, how? He's only around level Five correct?" he asked suspicious

*Shit, I forgot about that! Damn looks like I'm gonna have to tell them!*

"well umm… ya see I have this weird 'Gift' if that's what you wanna call it, Pokémon who hang around me seem to learn moves faster than they're supposed too." I explained kinda embarrassed

"really? How interesting, has this only happened with your Aron?" I looked to Rose asking if I should say it she nodded to me saying it was fine

"no, Rose's Pokémon, Shadow, learned Shadow Ball like this too" I told the men

"hmm, well then it seems you have quite the gift Sean, use it wisely" Steven said to me

"Thank you sir, but Rose has one as well, Pokémon are naturally drawn to her, she has quite the affinity about her it seems" I told them

"is that so Rose?" they looked at her, and she became quite nervous

"well kinda, sorta, yea…" she said showing her sheepish side

"well then both of you are very special indeed, I am sure we will meet again, good bye you two" Steven said as he left the lab.

After we left we walked back to my house so Rose could grab her black bag,

"well today was eventful" I said plopping down on the couch in my room

"you can say that again" she said plopping down on my bed.

"so, who you gonna tell first your mom or your dad?"

She gave me that 'do you even need to ask' look

"your dad"

"uh-huh, he can calm my mom down and explain it to her better, she still won't like it but I'll still be alive in the morning to go"

"speaking of which what time do you wanna leave?" I asked sitting up

"umm, how about 9:30 not too early, not too late, our families will be up"

"ight sounds good I'll see ya then"

"yep, see ya" she said as she got off my bed gathered her stuff and high fived me before she walked down stairs. I started packing and then went down stairs to see my sister and dad cooking, while my Brother-in-law lay on our couch asleep after carrying said couch in and moving the old one, which was now his and my sisters, out

"you guys are still here?" I asked my sister

"well yea! We decided we were gonna have a nice dinner as a family since you're leaving tomorrow" she said

"yep, and we're making your favorite pasta!" my dad added in

"thanks you guys, oh and there's someone I want you to meet!" I said grabbing Goku's Pokéball off the clip on my belt

"oh?" my sister asked "hold on! Let me wake Wil up first!" she said waking up her husband

"eh? Oh whas good mate you get a new friend?" he asked drowsily

"yep everyone meet my new Pokémon! Goku come introduce yourself!"

I released my Mudkip from his Pokéball and Skylar popped out from his as well. Goku looked around a little nervous but Skylar started talking to him reassuring him he was fine. The dog's noticing a new scent walked into the room and started sniffing him making the small water type nervous, Skylar ended up yelling at them cuz Goku was getting so scared.

"Well, it's nice to know that they're already friends" I said to the rest of my family,

"yea, they look like best buds already!" Paige said. After all the introductions were made, we ate

"mmm smells good…" I said my mouth watering,

"of course it does its food, all food smells good to you" my dad chuckled "well, yea that's true" I said laughing.

After dinner I walked with my sister and Wil out to their car

"well it was nice seeing you guys!" I said hugging them,

"yea, you just be safe okay baby" my sister said on the verge of tears

"I will I promise" I sad reassuring her

"you'd better or I'll kick your ass" Wil said punching my arm lightly

"I'm sure you will bro" I said laughing, giving him a hug before they got in the car and left.

When I walked in the house my dad was already asleep on the couch, so I went back up to my room and finished packing. I released my two Pokémon

"hey guys since tonight is possibly our last night in this house so imma let you guys sleep on the bed with me and the dogs" they looked happy, then I changed into my pajama pants threw my shirt off and went to sleep.

Tomorrow was gonna be an important day

**α Phase: Start**

* * *

** Sean: Well then, that was quite the interesting day, huh Rosaline**

** Rose: Shut up dumbass! But yeah, interesting to say the least**

** Sean: Hey last time I checked I was smarter than you :P**

** Rose: Last time I checked, I didn't give a Flying Fuck!**

** Sean: Well at least we have our starters now**

** Rose: Yeah, by the way 'Torch' Is a way better name than 'Goku'**

** Sean: Nuh-uh 'Goku' is wayyyyy better**

** Rose: Whatever. Anyways whoever decides to read this, don't forget to review!**

** Sean: And if you ever feel like havin it out with us, just ask and we'll drop our FC's, maybe then we can find Rose some friends *Snickers Loudly***

** Rose: Sean, just remember that you're one of the dumbasses who actually CHOSE to be my friend**

** Sean: Oh shit you're right for once *goes into corner to rethink the past five years of my life***

** Rose: Okay so while Sean goes and rethinks his life choices, please review and we'll see you whenever we decide to post again, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Battle

**Sean: Hey guys, what's good! It's Sean here and so is the wonderful and always charming Rose!**

**Rose: Wassup bitches?**

**Sean: Rose, what did I tell you about calling the audience female canines**

**Rose: Don't?**

**Sean: Eggzactly,**

**Rose: Oh well :/ ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Sean: FORWARD MARCH!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see myself floating in a space where there was virtually nothing, not even the darkness of space seemed to penetrate it. It was indescribable the area I was in, full of radiant light but also pitch dark. Then suddenly three mountains appeared, one was a regular mountain, the other two looked to be volcanoes, one active with lava in it and everything, the other seemed to be long dormant, and seemed to have a city built inside it… that one seemed familiar, why, I couldn't say. The active volcano seemed to give off an unbearable heat while the dormant one gave off a sense of coolness, like the ocean. The third mountain seemed to be very calm and peaceful. Then they started to glow, the active volcano red, the dormant one blue, and the mountain green. They swirled into orbs of Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald color. This was followed by the three orbs crashing into each other creating what appeared to be the Earth. It zoomed in on a specific part of the earth where it became apparent to me that the world was in its primal age. I saw three beasts battling against each other, a Ruby Behemoth, a Sapphire Leviathan, and an Emerald Sky Serpent. They were marked with strange symbols resembling an Ω, an α, and a Δ respectively. They battled for what seemed like ages upon ages, then they stopped and suddenly their bodies turned pure black, their markings took on the colors of their owners suddenly the glowing marks grew brighter and brighter until I could only see those three lights, they merged together into a brilliant rainbow light and I saw a stone of neither large nor small size, neither close nor far, it had a symbol on it unlike the other three, it looked strangely like a DNA Double Helix. The last thing I remember was hearing an indistinguishable roar…..

"…..ROOOOONNNNNN!" I woke up to find Skylar screaming at me,

"what? Oh hey bub what's up?" He motioned towards the alarm that I had forgotten to set, it read 7:30, I had two hours to get ready "oh thanks bud!"

I rushed out of bed and took a quick shower, when I dried myself off I looked at my closet to decide what I was gonna start my journey wearing. I decided on a black shirt with my army-camo vest over it, a pair of blue jeans my black belt, and a pair of combat boots. I put my running shoes in my bag, and then I grabbed my favorite pair of sunglasses and put them in my pocket. I made sure I had everything and walked downstairs to put my bag next to the door. I made myself, Skylar, and Goku breakfast, eggs, oatmeal and sausage for me, bolts and oil for Skylar, and as I learned from the Pokédex, Mudkip can eat almost anything that's actually food, so I gave Goku some leftover berries we had and a few sausage links.

After breakfast I checked the time

"only 8:25 huh? We've got some time" I decided to watch TV after I finished cleaning the dishes.

After one show I decided to get everyone else up and tell them I was about to go

"Alright be safe, and I don't wanna find out you got anyone pregnant on this journ-"

*SMACK*

"OW What the hell! A father can't make a joke to his son!?" I didn't give him a response

"alright baby, love you" my sister said hugging me tight,

"love you too Paige" I told her

"see ya bro, good luck" Wil told me giving me a hug,

*RING RING*

my phone was going off, it was Rose

"yeah?" I said answering it

"hey, so my parent's wanna see us battle" I was intrigued

"really? That actually sounds like a good idea" I told her

"ight meet me in the park towards the center of town" she described the location

"I know the one"

"see ya there"

"same, bye"

"bye" she hung up

"well then, who wants to see me battle Rose?" I asked my family

"sounds fun, where at?" my dad asked

"she said at the park in the center of town, bring the dogs too, they could use the fresh air"

"alright I'll get their leashes" Wil said walking to the back room, when we woke the dogs up they looked excited to see the leashes knowing what that meant

When we got to the park I saw Rose, her parent's and her siblings, Thomas who's 13, and Angie who's 9 standing at this field on the top of a hill at the park, I think there was a baseball field or something up here once but it's gone now replaced with the markings of a battle field.

"Hey guys!" I ran up to them

"Good morning Sean!" Rose's father greeted shaking my hand.

I looked over to see Rose in a green shirt that was made to look like Link's tunic, a pair of black skinny jeans and some black converse, she had on her favorite lanyard which had been cleared of its usual clutter and had on it now a rainbow striped button, a music button, and her Pokédex on the hook.

"sup nerd ready to get rekt?"

"I'm sorry YOU'RE calling ME a nerd Rose?"

"uhh yea kinda"

"why even… let's get this battle goin" I told her

"I'll ref if that's cool with everyone" Wil said to the group, no one objected.

Rose and I took our sides

"what rules we goin by?" I asked her

"single battle, switching's cool if you wanna, no items, and no coaching from onlookers"

"sounds good, let's test our new Pokémon out first, you cool with that?"

"sure" she said grabbing what I could only assume to be Torch's Pokéball off her belt. I grabbed Goku's and got ready.

"Trainers ready!" Wil called

"Battle…. START!"

"Goku, let's go!"

"Torch show 'em what we've got!"

We threw our Pokéball's up releasing the Pokémon on to the field, Both Goku and Torch looking determined to win their first battle against each other.

"Goku water gun quick!" I commanded the small blue amphibian

"Torch dodge that then hit 'em with a scratch!"

He fired his water, a small bit of it hit as she got out of the way and ran at Goku only to jump at the last second and scratch him with the talons on her feet.

"Goku, Tackle! Now!"

"growl at him and lower his attack!"

The small animals did as told, she growled, or rather chirped at him, intimidating him a little, but not enough to stop his full force rush towards her.

Goku needed to catch his breath after that last attack, Rose used this to her advantage

"Torch! Ember quick!"

"Crap… Dodge it Buddy"

Torch spat flames at Goku but he was too slow to get out of the way.

He got burned

"oh no! Goku you still good?"

"Mud kip kip…" he looked at me tired but determined

"alright!"

"Torch! Ember again!" Rose ordered

"Torch! Chic Tor!" she ran towards us to get in range

"Water gun! Fire!" Goku hit her point blank in the face with a water gun, extinguishing the ember.

She staggered back, both of them were breathing heavily, it was apparent that the next hit would end it.

"Give it all you've got!" we both shouted at our Pokémon,

Something gleamed in Goku's eyes, and I knew what was coming

"GO!"

His paw started to glow a light blue color,

What I didn't see was that Torch had become covered in flames.

As she charged at Goku he swung his paw right at her, landing right in the center of her chest,

The ice and fire created a cloud of steam and when it cleared we saw our Pokémon standing in that same position,

Torchic fell to the ground unconscious.

"TORCH IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS SEAN AND GOKU!"Wil announced

"Ugh Torch, good job! Come back!" Rose returned her Torchic to its ball

"Very remarkable indeed, to see both Pokémon learn moves that they can't normally learn this early before my own eyes."

We both turned to see Prof. Birch standing beside our families

"whoa when did you get here Prof.?" I asked him

"a little bit ago, now do you know what those moves were?" we both shook our heads

"those were Flame charge and Ice punch, had your Pokémon not had the type advantage he would not have won," he said to me "now let's get on with the battle, I'm interested to see Rose's next Pokémon"

"Right!" she exclaimed "Shadow, show your stuff!"

She threw her second Pokéball up and revealed her Silver Eevee, Shadow

"ooh! That's not just any Pokémon! That's what's known as a 'Shiny' Pokémon, one of alternate and unusual coloration" the Professor gushed

"really? I just met him when I was little and playing in the forest. He was with a pack of other Eevee and they wanted to play but when I had to go home he didn't want to leave me so I asked mom and dad if I could catch him, the rest is obvious" Rose explained

"I see, well then what Sean said about your affinity seems to be true"

"uh, guys we are still battling here" I cut in

"oh right I'm ready"

Goku had taken the chance to catch his breath

"cool, now then, Goku! Ice Punch"

"Mud….KIP!"

"Shadow! Use tackle!"

"Vui Vui!" the Shiny Pokémon responded rushing out of the way of Goku's new move and tackling him head on,

he took it no problem,

but then his burn kicked in and he fell unconscious right there.

"GOKU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS ROSE AND SHADOW!" Wil announced again

"Hmph, Well good job buddy, take a rest you deserve it!" I said returning my Mudkip

"Now then Skylar! Give it your all!" I released my Aron and he looked determined to beat his friend,

They had battled a few times before and their record was tied, this was gonna be a tie breaker.

"Shadow ball now!" Rose told her Pokémon

"Harden!"

Skylar tensed himself as Shadow charged up a ball of dark energy from his mouth, when it launched our defenses were raised a decent amount, and we took it head on

"good, now retaliate with Earthquake!"

"crap! Sand attack, go!"

"Ar-ON!" he smashed his paw into the earth, causing it to shake and rumble.

When the attack was finished Shadow stood surrounded by a cloud of dust, he launched it at Skylar trying to lower his accuracy.

"Fight through it Skylar! Use tackle!"

"You too! Tackle him back!" they started charging towards each other, their spirits undying and heated when they collided they both got knocked back.

When they stood up they looked tired and fighting for breath,

"you're almost done huh Rose!?" I said panting

"Yea! But heh-heh so are you!" she yelled back just as tired as I was

"Skylar! Use Mud-slap!"

He kicked up a mud ball and slung it at Shadow, he took it in the face, and his accuracy was lowered

"Damn! Shadow use Shadow ball!"

"Earthquake! now!" the attacks both missed

"ugh! Shadow, tail whip!" Shadow did as told trying to lower Skylar's defenses

"wipe him out with a tackle!"

I shouted feeling my Pokémon running on fumes, but I could tell Rose and her Pokémon's energy was gone as well.

He charged at him "Dodge it!" Shadow obeyed and jumped out of the way "Shadow ball him from the air!"

"Skylar mud slap!"

The attacks met in the middle and exploded, they were both about to faint, their bodies tired and almost done.

"TACKLE!" we ordered at the same time,

They charged towards each other using up whatever energy they had left, when they collided they both fell to the ground,

"Skylar come on buddy stand up you've got this!"

"Shadow you want to win right! Let's go boy!"

They both struggled to their feet and locked eyes,

Shadow's legs gave out "Vui…." He collapsed and fell unconscious

"WHOO! WE WON" I ran over to Skylar and attempted to pick up the 132 lb Pokémon, to no avail

"THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND, AND THE BATTLE IS SEAN AND SKYLAR! CONGRATULATIONS!" Wil announced,

I walked over to Rose who had Shadow in her hands,

"Hey good match! I think we should let them rest for a few hours though; it's only 11 so we can rest here and leave at about 2" I suggested to her

"yea sounds good" she replied returning him to the Pokéball.

"Well then that was quite the exciting battle you two!" the professor said walking up to us

"thanks" I said to him

"we're gonna chill here for a little bit then leave" Rose explained to him

"ah I see, have fun you two and good luck!" he said as he walked back towards his lab.

We stayed at the park for a few hours playing with our families, my dogs and our Pokémon, when it came time to finally leave, our families didn't want to say good bye. We walked to the edge of town and said our final farewells and we took the first steps of our journey.

It had truly begun!

* * *

**Sean: What an exciting battle!, way to show your stuff Guys!**

**Skylar: Aron-ron Aron! :D**

**Goku: Kip kip kip, Mudkip Mud! Kip! :D**

**Rose: We'll kick your ass next time, Right Guys!**

**Shadow: Vui Eevee Vui Vui**

**Torch: Torchic!**

**Sean: Lol ok then, and I'll see a Snorlax fly**

**Rose: Shut up you had type advantage! Just wait 'til the adventure actually starts, I'll cream you!**

**Sean: Uh huh sure you will. Well don't forget to review you guys!**

**Rose: We try and update as soon as we can! Well, make that as soon as Sean gets off his lazy ass.**

**Sean: HEY! I get busy in my own shit, but whatever, remember if you wanna have it out with Rose and/or I just ask. See ya next time!**

**Rose: BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

**Sean: What's up everyone, Sean and Rose here, and good news, since wrestling season's over we can start uploading semi regularly**

**Rose: Woohoo!**

**Sean: But don't expect a regular upload schedule for a bit because Rose and I are lazy and unorganized we'll try for once every week or two lol**

**Rose: QUICK! In the reviews: who agrees with me that wrestling is just learning gay sex positions?!**

**Sean: ROSE! WTF!?**

**Rose: WHO AGREES WITH ME?**

**Sean: DON'T ANSWER THAT!**

**Rose: YES ANSWER THAT! EVEN SOUTH PARK AGREES WITH ME!**

**Sean: I AM ENDING THIS CONVO! STORY MOTHER FUCKERS, NOW!**

**Rose: WHO AGREES!? LET ME KNOW!**

**Sean: ARCEUS DAMMIT! SCREW THIS! SKYLAR! EARTHQUAKE HER SO WE CAN START THE STORY!**

**Rose: 0.0 SHIT! *Starts Running***

**Skylar: ARRR-ONNNNNNNN!**

**Rose: X.X**

**Sean: Well without any further adieu, onto the story ladies, gents, and all those in-between**

* * *

Chapter 3

As we walked out onto the route I noticed the stark contrast from the town to this route; it was covered by the canopy of leaves from the trees that grew off to the sides of this forest route. We walked past the sign that read 'Route 101. N: Oldale Town S: Littleroot Town' and found a few beginning trainers trying to catch their first Pokémon, I saw the spot where Rose and I had battled the hoard of Poochyena and first met Goku and Torch, hard to believe it was just yesterday that had happened.

"Hey Rose" I spoke

"Yea" she answered

"You feel like trying to battle some wild Pokémon? It'll be good experience"

"Yea sure, who knows I might even catch one"

We started walking in the tall grass, battling Pokémon and filling up our Pokédex's. We walked into a patch of grass together and suddenly heard growling.

"You're hearing that too right?" I asked kinda nervously

"Y-yep" she answered back

We turned around to see five Poochyena who looked quite angry at us for some reason, they barred their teeth and lunged at us, I reached for Goku's Pokéball, and I noticed Rose reach for one of hers as well.

"Goku! Let's go!"

"Shadow! Come on out!"

They staggered when they saw Goku, then it hit me.

"Rose you don't think these are the ones from yesterday do ya?"

"In all honesty that'd be our luck" she said back to me pessimistically

The Poochyena started to get ready for an attack what surprised me was that they were all using moves that were uncommon to normal Poochyena; one had Fire Fang, the next Ice Fang, then Thunder Fang, after that Poison Fang, and finally what appeared to be Super Fang.

"Fuck me…"

"What's up?" Rose asked looking at me

"Either they were born with those moves and didn't have enough time to use them yesterday, or my gift gave those moves to them" I replied feeling angry that I couldn't control this gift I've been born with.

"Well in that case it's probably my fault they found us, that whole affinity thing can be turned into a tracking beacon sometimes" she replied

"So we're both to blame?"

"Yep"

"Whelp no use crying then; let's just get this over with. Skylar you come out too!"

"You too Torch!"

We sent out our two remaining Pokémon, making them out number us by just one. Our Pokémon took an aggressive stance

"Ice punch! And then follow up with a mud slap Skylar!"

"Shadow Ball, Shadow! Then Torch I want you to use Flame charge!"

Our Pokémon did as they were told, but not before they were bitten by the Poochyena's Fang attacks. They had been battling for a bit so they were already tired, this was gonna be a tough battle.

"Good job guy's!" I shouted at them

"Sean, just use earthquake already! We don't want them to get hurt, right?" Rose looked at me angrily

"But I don't want to use this gift as a short cut" I told her

"Look dumbass, Arceus gave us these gifts for a reason, and if you don't our Pokémon could end up getting hurt"

"Yea and if I do I could hurt the other Pokémon!" I told her

"What!? Dude their trying to fucking KILL us, don't you see that look in their eyes? They are pissed the hell off, if we don't hurt them we get hurt, got it?" she scolded me

"Fine but we're at least leaving them berries afterwards" I said sticking my tongue out at her "Guys get back! Skylar! Earthquake!"

He did as told knocking out the five Poochyena. I dug around in my bag for five berries to help them get their strength back, I fed them the berries and when they woke up they looked up at me confused and ran away.

"What the hell was that about?" Rose asked me

"I don't know, I guess I don't wanna get too dependent on these gifts that make our Pokémon stronger" I admitted to her

"Sean…. You're an idiot" she said monotonously

"How so?" I said laying back

"It'll take too long to list all of them"

I shot her a look that said 'oh thanks, love you too.'

"But for right now, if you think that we'll get too dependent on these things then we need to learn how to control them, which is part of the reason we should be on this journey then, got it dumdumb?"She looked at me with the 'you know I'm right so shut it look'

"Fine, you got me there" I admitted

"Good now get up, I still wanna catch somethin" she said giving me a hand

"Ight let's try that DexNav thing Prof. Birch gave us" I suggested to her

We started walking around again, but we heard a rustling in the grass, we turned around to see the tip of a tail sticking out above it. We pulled out our phones and went to that app the Prof. had given us it zoomed in on the tail and pulled up what little info it had, the Pokémon was a dark type and had the move pursuit. Rose and I snuck towards it. It pulled up a little more info as we got close; it was lv. 5 and a male but we still didn't know the species. We finally got close enough to battle it.

"Hey Torch use ember on it and ambush it, ok?" Rose whispered to her Pokémon

"Torch!" she chirped affirmatively then spat a bit of fire to get the Pokémon's attention

The Pokémon turned around and it turned out to be another Poochyena.

"Huh, weird." I said to no one in particular

"What is" Rose said back

"Well to my knowledge Poochyena shouldn't be able to learn Pursuit, plus it should show up on the DexNav since we've seen it a bunch." I stated matter-of-factly

"Maybe it was affected by your gift" she said back

"Nope, Pokémon only learn moves they can learn through other means with this gift, so they have to be able to learn it some way other than this gift for them to learn it via this gift" I explained

"Huh that's weird, but whatever I'll catch it and we can figure this out then!" She said getting fired up.

I looked at the Poochyena, for some reason its tail looked a little different than those of other Poochyena. It was thicker and kind of like a fox tail almost. It was still gray but it just looked weird

"Torch! Scratch attack, let's go!" Rose commanded

"Torchic!" Torch ran towards the Poochyena only to jump and scratch it with the talons on her feet.

"Pooch!" the Poochyena cried in pain as it was clawed up, it shot Torch back with a wicked pursuit attack!

"Damn, she's still tired from those other battles huh? Torch come back and rest a little more! Shadow you take over!"

"CHIC!" as she was about to get returned she got hit with another pursuit, this one seemed to do massive damage compared with the last.

"Vui!" Shadow emerged from her Pokéball and launched a shadow ball at the Pokémon without an order. He looked pissed off.

"Whoa, Shadow what was that?! I was gonna order you to do that anyways but damn!" Rose said shocked.

"I don't think he liked seeing his friend getting hurt that bad" I answered for him

When the smoke cleared we saw the Poochyena staggering a bit, then something unexpected happened he began to…. Shimmer?

"What the…" we said at the same time. When the shimmering faded what stood there was no longer a Poochyena but a black fox with the same tail as before, but it was all black now, on its head was a tuft of fur that was black with a red tip.

Rose and I checked our Pokédex's "Zorua: The Tricky Fox Pokémon; to protect themselves from danger, they transform into people and Pokémon, using this to trick its opponents and flee"

So that was it "Well that explains that" I said to Rose

"Yea," she replied "Shadow I wanna catch that thing, I hear it's pretty rare so leave it a little conscious, got it! Tackle it lightly!"

"Vui! Eevee!" Shadow looked at Rose and nodded in confirmation, he ran towards the Zorua and tackled it, although obviously restraining himself

"Good Boy" she said excitedly

"ZOR! RUA!" the Zorua shouted angrily, looked as if it wasn't too happy we figured it out. It ran towards Shadow with its claws glowing, a scratch attack.

"Shadow, blind it with sand attack!"

He did as told, causing the Zorua to miss about half of its consecutive scratch attacks,

"Zor-rua…" it was panting indicating its energy was almost done but it seemed less angry now and even appeared to be… smirking? Really? I had no idea Pokémon could smirk.

"Shadow tackle it one last time!"

Shadow did as told but the Zorua met him with a final Pursuit attack. They stood there for a second before the Zorua fell, its energy almost spent, when it got back up, it looked to Rose.

"Huh? So you actually wanna come with us?!"

"Zor-Zorua, ru ru Zorua!" it jumped excitedly

Rose grabbed one of her 10 Pokéball's and expanded it, "kay, you ready?" she asked the Zorua who nodded at her "alright, let's go! Pokéball!" She threw the Pokéball at him, he was absorbed inside, the ball shook three times and then we heard a distinctive *CLICK*

"WHOO I JUST CAUGHT A ZORUA!" She screamed. She let him out of the Pokéball, looked in her bag and fed him a few berries to get his energy up.

"So what are you gonna call it?" I asked her

"Hmm, well it's a boy, and it can turn into stuff…. I know! Loki!" she said happily "you like that name?" she asked the Pokémon, he responded by turning into, and I shit you not, Loki from the marvel movies!

"BWAHAHA! OH MY ARCEUS! YASS!" she started laughing uncontrollably. I started to laugh as well.

Once he returned to his normal form we released our other three Pokémon so he could meet them

"Loki, these are my Pokémon, Skylar and Goku, you two this is Rose's newest Pokémon, Loki!" I made introductions and they seemed quite happy.

"Now it's my turn, Loki you've already met you're other two team mates, this is Shadow," she motioned towards the silver Eevee, "and this is Torch" now her Torchic "Welcome to the team!"

She bent down and pet him before we returned our Pokémon. After that we just walked along the path to Oldale town. Once we got their we checked the time, 4:45 we were only in there for a few hours, but man were we hungry, I hadn't eaten since breakfast, and I doubt Rose had either.

"Hey Rosaline,"

"Don't call me that! But whadda ya want"

"You wanna go to the Pokémon center, rest for a bit and get some chow?"

"Oh hell yea! I'm starving"

We made our way to the Pokémon center and had our Pokémon checked out and restored to full health. We bought us and them lunch then we released our partners.

"Kay guys! Lunch time!" we said at the same time, we all started to dig in.

After that we rested and decided to call our families and tell them we had made it to the next town, when we decided to leave it was about 6:30. We went north to the next route, route 103 and looked around for a bit, besides a cool pond, the Milotic River and a few Wingull there wasn't much there. We travelled back south and decided to stop by the Pokémart and pick up a few extra supplies. After everything was said and done we left Oldale town and decided to travel to Route 102. The day was still going, and we were just getting started.

* * *

**Sean: *Walks over to Rose's unconscious body* Hey wake up it's time for the ending A/N**

**Rose: Uhhh…. Oh hey**

**Sean: You good?**

**Rose: Yea… I think so…**

**Sean: Well that was exciting, even if it was weird to see a Pokémon turn into a God**

**Rose: I CAUGHT A POKEMON!**

**Sean: CONGRATS, Oh and before I forget, WISH ROSE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVERYONE!**

**Rose: Thanks! Oh, and I made cookies!**

**Sean: Ooh! Don't forget to share! *Mouth begins to water***

**Rose: Of course I'll share! With my Pokémon :P**

**Sean: Hows about you share with me… Ya know YOUR PARTNER!**

**Rose: If there are any left over, I have to share with the reviewers as well!**

**Sean: Sometimes I hate you…**

**Oh and just a general update before we go, I've decided to rewrite some of my older stories since and since I've FINALLY finished the B/W manga I can start writing the next few chapters of some other stories as well, also for my SAO and KH crossover; since I plan on releasing art for that don't expect updates til that's done, but I have started the next chapter so that's good, and finally I have a few new stories in the works too, they should be only a few chapters each so this stories production shouldn't be hindered by it. That's it for this not-so-little side note.**

**Rose: Don't forget to review! I'll give you a cookie!**

**Sean: OVER MY DEAD BODY! *tries to steal cookies***

**Rose: SHADOW! Tackle him!**

**Sean: SHIT! *tries to find hiding place***

**Rose: While Sean hides, review and enjoy cookies!**

**Sean: *Peeks head out from hiding place* BYE!**

**Rose: *Glares evilly* SHADOW NOW!**

**Shadow: VUI VUI! *Blasts a shadow ball***

**Sean: X.X**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter: New Trainer Wally

**Sean: Hey guys you know what time it is! And of course I, your wondrous host, am joined by the ever so awesome Rose!**

**Rose: Hello! Today's going to be….. Interesting**

**Sean: Yes Very xD I think this'll probably be more interesting then the time we murdered a whole town, wouldn't you say?**

**Rose: Hey that was a year ago last update! That was a fun birthday, surrounded by fire and death ****J**

**Sean: Lol you think we should tell them now or wait 'til the end? I vote for the end personally**

**Rose: Yeah let's wait 'til the end. Funny thing is it's a true story! xD**

**Sean: XD it is we swear it! Now then ONWARD TOWARDS THE ADVENTURE!**

* * *

Chapter 4

As we walked out onto the route it was about 7:00 PM and the sun would be setting in a bit. We walked a little bit and noticed a large pond to our right and a steep ledge nearby it, in between the two was a patch of grass. "Hey Rose, imma go check out that patch of grass, I kinda wanna train some more" I told my travelling companion.

"Ight, just don't get hurt, I don't feel like having to go through that" she responded, she had released her Pokémon and started playing around with them, petting them as they rubbed up against her lovingly.

"Go through what?" I asked her a little confused

"Go through seeing you get hurt, dumdum" she said sounding genuinely concerned

"Oh… okay, don't worry I'll be careful" I said sincerely, walking over to the grass with Skylar and Goku by my side. As I walked into the grass I heard a rustling sound, and I could tell it was close. "Shh" I told my Pokémon getting out my phone and turning on the DexNav, as I got closer it picked up the Pokémon, a Zigzagoon, it would be easy EXP for my Pokémon. I snuck up on it; it reacted with a sand attack to my face. "Grr, Skylar, mud slap!" I growled rubbing the sand out of my eyes. He did as told kicking up some dirt and sending it flying in the raccoon Pokémon's direction. It hit dead on and he staggered back pretty hard, but the Zigzagoon had a determined look on his face. In a quick zigzag movement he slammed into Skylar and caused him to stagger back as well. "Earthquake Skylar!" the earth shook causing the Pokémon around us to flee and causing the Pokémon I was facing to suffer a great amount of damage. Even though it was clear he was about to pass out, his face still looked too determined to let himself fall, something in me respected that. "I guess there's only one way to end this battle then" I said reaching in my bag and grabbing a Pokéball. I expanded it and threw it at the Pokémon, it shook once and clicked.

"Whoo! Yet another partner added to the team!" I said walking back to Rose, my new Pokémon's Pokéball in hand.

"Oh? Whatcha catch?" she asked looking curious

"See for yourself" I said releasing the Zigzagoon from its ball, it shook its tail then zigzagged up to me and nuzzled my leg.

"A Zigzagoon? Why?" Rose asked looking extremely confused; we had battled plenty of them on the previous Route.

"Because he was determined not to fall against us, so I decided he was worth catching, that type of determination is what drives this team, right guys?" I asked my Pokémon; by their responses I'd say it was a resounding yes.

"Well, ok then, so what are you gonna name him?" she asked me expectantly.

"Hmm… well how about Rocky? Like Rocky Raccoon, it's from an old Beetles song I think." I turned to the Pokémon in question, "what do you think? Rocky sound good to ya?"

"Zig, goon goon Zigza" he responded giddily

"Cool, so Rocky it is! Welcome to the team!" I said picking him up.

"Well now that you're done we can advance deeper into the route." Rose said enthusiastically, "Oh and I did a little scouting; there are a few trainers here for us to battle too, so we can get some cash too!"

"How do you know we'll win?" I asked her

"Dude, we have three Pokémon each now, two of which are at least level eight right now. I think we're good." She spoke in such a way that made her sound almost surprised I doubted our team.

"Yea, I guess you're right, he he, sorry" then we walked a little bit and encountered a youngster just finishing healing his Pokémon.

We walked up to him and Rose spoke "Hey you wanna battle?"

"Hmm? Sure I just got finished healing my Pokémon actually! I'm Calvin, what's your name?" he said getting a bit of an exited tone to his voice.

"I'm Rose, now let's get started! Go Torch!" She said releasing her Fire type

"Hmph Good luck lady. Go! Zigzagoon!" he sent out his Pokémon

"Go Rose you can take this kid!" I cheered

"Hey tell your Boyfriend to shut up! I need to concentrate!" he yelled at me

"Keep him out of this!" she said, not denying the boy's assumption, or maybe just ignoring it, I HOPE she was ignoring it.

"Hmph, whatever, Zigzagoon Tackle attack!" The small, brown, Raccoon zigzagged towards Torch but she was too fast and leapt out of the way.

"Torch, Flame Charge!" She rushed at him with flames surrounding her body; astonishingly her speed seemed to increase as the attack went on, something I hadn't noticed before.

"Tackle again!"

"Dodge then Ember!"

"Grr… Tackle Again!"

"Finish him with a scratch!" she commanded her Torchic moving agley and scratching the Pokémon before it even moved, causing it to faint.

"Ugh… fine…. Here" the youngster sighed returning his Pokémon and reaching into his pockets and pulling out some cash, handing it to Rose.

"Whoo, good job Rose" I said high fiving her and flashing a wide smile.

"Thanks! I think there's a bug catcher up there you can take that one and I'll take who ever's next and so one." She explained

"Ight I'm cool with that" I said running to the next trainer. "Hey Battle me!" I said to him

"Huh… umm sorry but all of my Pokémon are fainted" he said.

"Oh Sorry man… maybe another time then" I said back kind of sadly

"Sean what the hell, why'd you just run off like that?" Rose said finally catching up

"Why didn't you run after me?" I asked back

"Cuz I hate running, what is the battle over already?"

"Nah his Pokémon are all fainted, no battle" I said still sad

"Oh well that sucks. Let's just keep goin then"

We walked for a few minutes and stumbled upon a few berry trees. "Hey Rose, let's pick these, we can always use more berries"

"Yeah alright. Hey Sean? What's your Favorite berry?" Rose asked as we started to gather the fruit

"Hmm, I'd have to say Oran Berries; I love Oran Berry Pie" I responded after a little thought "Why? And what's yours?"

"I just wanted to know, but mine's a Lum Berry, I love Lum Smoothies" she answered as we finished picking, then we did what all good people do and re plant a berry in the spot where we picked it

We walked along for a little bit until we saw a trainer in the grass trying to catch a Pokémon. He was a little shorter than Rose, had light green hair and pale skin, he was wearing a very light blue shirt and white pants. He seemed to be having quite some trouble.

"Hey Rose I think we should go help him, he seems to be in need of it." I told her as we drew nearer.

"Yea sure, it seems like something nice to do."

"Hey! You need help?" I asked walking up to him he looked at me, his eyes were wide and shocked, but what got me most were the color, Ice Blue.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked Trembling

"We're just here to help," Rose came up behind me. When The Boy laid eyes on Rose I saw something change in his eyes, they were no longer like Bambi Eyes but they looked entranced."I'm Rose, This Ass Hat's Sean"

"Hey, don't call me an ass hat!" I said getting defensive "But what's your name kid?" I asked returning my attention to the younger individual.

"M-me? I'm Wally" his voice still trembled though. "I-if y-y-you don't mind me asking….-w-w-w-what do you want?"

"Well Wally, nice to meet ya, we saw you struggling to catch a Pokémon so we decided to come help out!" I said with the best, 'we're not gonna hurt you' smile I could muster

"O-oh well, Thanks Sean, a-and to you too Rose…." He said blushing when he said her name

"Do you have a Pokémon of your own Wally?" Rose asked sweetly.

"N-no, ya see I'm trying to catch one to bring with me so I can have a piece of home with me when I leave here, I'm going to live with my Aunt and Uncle in Verdanturf Town for a little bit, I'm leaving tomorrow in fact." He explained to us looking rather sad.

"Well then we'll help!" I said cheerily, He looked up in shock

"What!? You will really?" he said in utter disbelief.

"Yep, here you can borrow my Zigzagoon, Rocky, for the time being" I said handing him Rocky's Pokéball.

"I'll help too, I'll try and channel my affinity to attract a strong Pokémon" Rose said starting to concentrate

"Affinity?" Wally asked, which was foreseeable

"Yea, Rose and I were born with special gifts, she has an unmatched affinity for Pokémon and I have an ability to teach Pokémon move's they couldn't normally learn at their current level." I explained to him

"That's SO COOL" He beamed, no longer struggling to speak.

We walked into the grass and noticed a pair of Ralts' walking near us as if they were looking for something, Rose no doubt. "Kay Wally, We'll each get one okay, Rocky should be strong enough to weaken them so you can catch it ok. You do have Pokéball's right?" He nodded, "Alright let's go!"

We walked up to the Ralts and I Released my Pokémon, "Go! Skylar!"

"G-go R-rocky" he sent out my Zigzagoon, but didn't sound too sure of himself, and then a thought hit me.

"Wally, this is your first battle isn't it."

"Uh-huh" he confirmed

"Ok, just watch what I do, Skylar use tackle!" he did as told slamming into the Ralts I was facing, dropping the Pokémon's health considerably.

"O-ok, Rocky, U-use Tackle" Rocky did as told and beat down the other Ralts

"Ok do that a couple more times, and then once you think its energy is low enough throw a Pokéball, like this: GO! Pokéball!" I threw a Pokéball at the Ralts on my side Ralts and watched it rock 1, 2, 3 times the *CLICK* "See Wally it's not that hard once the Pokémon's energy is down"

"Alright. Rocky Tackle again! Don't stop until it's about to faint!" he said confidently

Rocky obeyed and left the Pokémon with just a little energy, "Now Wally, do it!"

"o-OK," He fumbled around in his bag for a Pokéball once he found, it he expanded it "G-go, Pokéball." He threw it; the Pokéball shook twice then shattered

"Get its health down a little bit more Wally, one more tackle should do it" Rose advised him

"Huh? O-oh yea!" he said blushing madly "Rocky one last tackle, GO!" he rushed the small toddler-like Pokémon forcibly. "Now, Pokéball GO!" He threw it and I noticed a look in his eyes that completely contrasted their Icy color, they were burning with excitement, determination, and hope. It Shook once then *CLICK*

"Whoo! I just caught my first Pokémon! Thanks you guys I couldn't have done it without you!" he said handing me back Rocky's ball.

"Hey it's no problem bud, we were glad to, Right Rose?"

"Yeah, totally, good job Wally!" Rose said to the child

"Heheh thanks…" he said sheepishly, blush prevalent "I JUST CAUGHT MY FIRST POKE-egh *COUGH COUGH*" he started coughing violently

"Wally you Ok Bud?" I asked concerned

"Yea *COUGH* this happens some *COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH*" he started Coughing worse and worse

We rushed over to him as he began to lose his balance, his new Pokémon even popping out of its Pokéball to check and see if its new partner was alright. "*COUGH COUGH*" he Kept Coughing, I saw a little bit of blood trailing out of his mouth,

"Rose we need to get him into town, NOW!" I said with a dire sense of urgency. She gathered his stuff and I picked him up our Pokémon popped out of their Pokéball's and ran along with us, we went to the first building we saw in the City of Petalburg. We knocked on the door as hard as we could, our Pokémon helping out as well.

Finally after what seemed like minutes someone opened up, "Who the hell keeps knocking on the- Oh my Lord Arceus! Wally!" The man With Raven Black hair and dull red eye's said "Bring him in! Quick!" we did as told and brought the boy in.

We went inside and laid him on a bed the man had brought out, The man was wearing traditional wooden Sandals, a blood red shirt with black on his shoulders and black pants "What happened?" he asked us as he was tending to Wally

"We were walking along the Route when we saw Wally trying to catch a Pokémon so I let him borrow one of mine to help. We ran into a couple of Ralts and I showed him what to do on one of them, he did as I showed and ended up catching one of them" I explained

"So then I'm assuming this one here is his?" he asked

"Yes that one's his" Rose answered this time looking worried "Will he be Ok?"

"That explains why she won't leave his side" So that Ralts was a girl "and yes, this happens a lot to Wally, this was just a lot more severe than normal. You see Wally was born without fully developed lungs, they are working fine now but are extremely weak, so his parents are sending him to Verdanturf for a while, hoping that since it's the cleanest air in the region it will help." He told us

"Wow, you must know him very well…" I said to the now stoic man

"Everyone in Petalburg knows Wally, he may not look it but he's been a fighter since the day he was born, always fighting, never giving up, and always wanting to be the best he can be…" I think I saw him starting to tear up. "Thanks you two, I think he's fine now, you two can leave. I'll give you money for a room at the Pokémon center, I'm sure that Wally, and his parents, will want to thank you in the morning." He got up and walked over to us handing me a wad of cash. "That should be enough."

"Thanks Mr.….." I said realizing I didn't know His name.

"Norman, if I remember right you two live down the street from my house in Littleroot." He said with a grin on his face

"Wait you live In Littleroot?" Rose asked dumbfounded

"Yes, I'm Ruby's father" that's when it clicked.

"YOU'RE THE GYM LEADER HERE!" I practically screamed.

"Bout time you figured it out, but don't bother asking for a battle right now, I want to battle you when you're strong enough to give me a good battle." He said clapping me on the shoulder "Now run along you two and let Wally get some rest"

We returned our Pokémon and walked to the Pokémon center and requested two rooms

"Sorry you two but we only have one room left, but it DOES have two beds" Nurse Joy said after healing our Pokémon.

"I guess we'll take it" I said handing her the money in exchange for two keys

After that we bought dinner and then got ready for bed.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"You know he has a crush on you right?"

"Wally?"

"Yep"

"Yep..."

"We have to tell him"

"B-but…"

"Rose you know it'll break his heart worse if you lead him on like that"

"Yea but still..."

"I know but we gotta, and you know we do too"

"Yea ok… 'Night Sean"

"Night Rose

With that we fell asleep

**MORNING 7:00 AM**

I woke up to my Phone's Alarm then I turned it off and realized that Rose's Phone was goin off too "unghh…. Rose…. Turn your Alarm Off…." I said groggily

"Ughhh…Fine…" She turned hers off and we started getting ready, she got bathroom first today.

"Hurry it up…. Why do girls take so long to shower?" I asked the age old question

Suddenly the door opened up to reveal Rose with nothing but a towel covering her, I instantly felt my face turn red. "Shut it! I need like Five Minutes!" She shut the door in my face again, thank Arceus!

When she got out she was dressed in a black collar shirt and a pair of nice jeans "Kay all yours Jew Boy"

"Oh piss off" I said grabbing my clothes and stepping in there, I was out within fifteen minutes dressed in a blue muscle shirt and a pair of shorts

We gathered all of our stuff and then turned in our room keys, after we all ate breakfast we were about to leave when we bumped into something, it was a Ralts… With a note… and a rose… for Rose…

It read

"Dear Rose and Sean,

Thanks For All the help yesterday helping me catch my First Pokémon, as thanks I want you to come see me off, I would like to talk to you guys more, Just follow her.

– Wally

PS the rose is for you Rose, Hope you like it!"

"Oh he fell HARD!" I said to Rose

"Yeah…. I can Tell…" she said

We did what the note said and followed the Ralts back to Wally's house where he was starting to load his stuff into the back of his dad's truck.

"Oh hey Guys! Thanks for all the help with catching Rosaria yesterday."

He greeted us warmly, then I realized. "Rosaria?" we both asked thinking 'this kid's gonna be crushed'

"Oh yea! That's what I decided to name my Ralts" he said giddily "What'd you name yours Sean?"

"I kinda haven't decided yet…. It's a boy so I was thinking of seeing what his evolution would be, because male Kirlia can turn into a different Pokémon that Gardevoir I hear."

"Oh yeah a Gallade! It's basically a knight and it's SUPER awesome!" he explained

I looked it up in the Pokédex and I decided "Guys I think I know what name I'm going with, Sir Kickass!" I said super enthusiastically

"That Sounds AWESOME!" Rose cheered

"Hey Umm Rose C-Can I-I ask you S-Something?" Wally stammered with a blush, Rose and I knew exactly where this was headed

"Sure…." Rose said faking a Smile

"W-will Y-You g-g-go on a D-d-d-date with me…?" he asked Nervous but hopeful

"Wally…. I have to tell you something….." Rose said regretting every option she had

"What…..Oh no, I Got it you're with Sean…. I get it…" he said turning around sad and embarrassed

"What?! No! Wally I'm Gay!" she blurted out

"What!?" he said shocked, turning back towards us

"Y-Y-yea, I don't like guys, I like girls" she said to him letting it sink in

"O-oh… so I never had a chance then, huh…." He said getting sad

"Look Wally, you're adorable but you're what 11-12?" *Nods* "I see you as a little Brother and trust me if you ever need help when you find a girl who's straight and you think is WORTH going after then Sean and I'll help, right?"

"Right! Look Wally just be yourself and the ladies will be all over you, you're smart and kind and have the biggest heart I've ever seen, you're PURE chick magnet, bro" I said reassuring him

"Okay thanks you guys, Come on Rosaria! It's time to go!" he gave us hugs, being cheered up and drove away, and then we heard him scream out the window "I'LL BE THE BEST YOU GUY'S! WE'LL MAKE IT TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE! ROSARIA AND I WILL!" we walked back to the Pokémon center to make our plan for today when we were stopped by Norman.

"Hey you two, you talk to Wally?"He asked us

"Yea we just saw him off" Rose Replied

"Ah well let me give you his Number so he can stay in touch with you, here's mine as well" he said entering the numbers in our phones. "Well I'll see you guys soon, hopefully! Good luck with your journey, Bye!" and with that he left.

* * *

**Sean: So umm… That was interesting, Eh Rose?**

**Rose: Heheh…. Yeah…. Poor kid…**

**Sean: Still I got TWO new Pokémon this chapter!**

**Rose: Still sucks we had to break Wally's heart**

**Sean: Still a better love story than twilight**

**Rose: No, the new saying is: Still a better love story than 50 Shades of Gray**

**Sean: xD Yass! But we should probably explain to the readers how we murdered an entire town in just three days.**

**Rose: Oh I can explain that in two words: Majora's Mask**

**Sean: We played Majora's Mask on her B-Day last year and decided not to get the Ocarina and just let everyone die.**

**Rose: Well we didn't DECIDE that, we just got lost and gave up.**

**Sean: No YOU got lost! I told you what to do and you were all like "Naw, they wouldn't do that"**

**Rose: Oh shut up! I can navigate around Link to the Past's world with my EYES CLOSED! Hell I even beat the Eastern Palace with my eyes closed! Don't you DARE insult my Zelda skills.**

**Sean: Lol kk Princess, ooh let's see how they like the original title for the story.**

**Rose: What was the original title again?**

**Sean: The Wonderful Adventures of the Asshole Jew and the Fabulous as Fuck Lesbian**

**Rose: Oh Yeah XD you're welcome for that title**

**Sean: XD we've been wanting to do that for a while but we figured breaking Wally's heart would be more fun. We know we're horrible people but who the hell cares.**

**Rose: And for all of you wondering; yes I am in fact Gay**

**Sean: And I am really a Jew, just don't try and diss my Jew Magic.**

**Rose: Jew Magic is a real thing. Trust me!**

**Sean: Yes it is, we don't know how or why but it is. Oh and for all of you Bi and Gay girls who like Zelda Nerd Pokémon Trainers who play six different instruments, she's single ;)**

**Rose: Do I play six? I've lost count, let's see: Cello, Baritone, Euphonium, Trombone, does Recorder count? Yeah Recorder- shit that's only five! SOMEONE THROW ME AN OCARINA SO I CAN LEARN HOW TO PLAY IT!**

**Sean: DAMMIT ROSE WHERE'S IT AT! I CAN'T FIND IT IN THIS DAMNED TOWN! Hey is it me or is the Moon getting bigger?**

**Rose: O_O FUCK…. Review before the Moon kills us all! Bye! *Runs off to find an Ocarina***

***Sylveon used Moon Blast!***

***It's Super Effective***

***It's a One Hit KO!***

***Congratulations! Sylveon Fainted 7.5 Billion People***

***Sylveon Gained ∞ EXP***

***Sylveon Leveled Up to LV. BAMF***


	5. Chapter 5: Rustboro Awaits

**Sean: Hey guys what's up? Sean &amp; Rose here!**

**Rose: Hey! Today we're gonna fuck shit up! Wait, can I say fuck and shit on a T rated fic?**

**Sean: Of course you can! But I hope you guys have recovered from that last chapter, we just HAD to break his heart!**

**Rose: Yea…. But damn do I feel bad….**

**Sean: But good news, I just won a pair of $60 headphones in a blackjack game. I'm not kidding. **

**Rose: No he is not. And I'm currently eating chips and being a bum.**

**Sean: Yep we just started spring break! So you know what that means! The three Bs: Booze, Bitches, and Beaches!**

***Sister comes up and whispers something in my ear***

**Sean: What?! That's not until college!? Dammit…**

**Rose: Shit! That's not fair!**

**Sean: Whelp, looks like we're gonna be writing a lot then…. Damn….**

**Rose: Speaking of writing, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Sean: See ya at the Bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 5

We walked out onto Route 104 and we immediately saw something completely captivating, The Ocean. Being from Littleroot Rose and I were surrounded by forests and trees and such, so we didn't get to see the ocean very much. We were mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it until we say something swoop right past us.

"OH SHIT WHAT WAS THAT!" Rose screamed almost falling back on her ass.

"Um I think it was a low flying Wingull." I helped her up "I don't think it'll come back after how loud you just yelled though."

"I hope to hell not…." She said dusting herself off.

As we looked around we noticed the route had a little more to offer than the Ocean. It had a small cottage and a dock that seemed to have a boat docked on it. A beach where there were a few small kids and their parents relaxing. A fisherman was near the end of the beach by the dock trying to catch something pretty big by the looks of how hard he was pulling. Then there was the main part of the route, tall grass and an old path that led into Petalburg Woods.

"Hey Rose since I didn't get to battle all that much yesterday, you mind if I take the first trainer today?" I asked realizing I didn't get my turn yesterday since we ended up helping Wally out instead.

"Eh, sure I don't care." She responded shrugging her shoulders.

We walked through the tall grass defeating a few wild Wurmple and gaining a few levels. I let Sir Kickass do most of the battling on the tall grass; I found out that he knows Shadow Sneak and Confusion. We made it through the tall grass and to what looked to be the only other trainer on this Route. He was blonde and looked to be wearing an expensive suit, a Rich Boy.

"Hey! You there! You wanna battle?" I yelled running up to him

"_Me,_ battle with, _you? _ Surely you jest; I would _never_ sully my dear Pokémon's paws having it battle with the Pokémon of a commoner such as yourself." He said in that snooty voice that all rich kids seemed to have.

"Oh yeah? What makes your 'Precious Pokémon' any better than mine?" I asked already ready to kick this guy's ass to the moon.

"Mine is a pure bred with 6 IV's and its hidden ability as well as having an egg move" he said confidently

"is that so?" I responded feigning impression "I bet even my lowest level Pokémon could kick your little Pokémon's ass" I said grabbing Rocky's Pokéball

"Hmph, if I'm being challenged then I must accept I suppose" he reached for his Pokéball. "Ziza, Show these commoners how the upper class operates." Out of his Pokéball popped a Zigzagoon that was perfectly trimmed and cut, its fur glowed!

"Hmph so you have a Zigzagoon too huh? Well let's show this rich bastard what hard work can do, Rocky let's go!" I threw the ball up, Rocky popped out landing in a combat position. "Rocky! Tackle GO!"

He rushed at the other Zigzagoon full on. Hitting him in the side,

"Ziza Growl."

Before his Zigzagoon made a noise mine looked at it with a mesmerizing power. "I see so he learned baby doll eyes!" Rose said from the sidelines

"Rocky use Sand attack when you're done!" he did as told blinding his opponent.

"hmph Ziza use tackle."

"Rocky dodge then tackle back!" Rocky zigzagged out of the way and back into his opponent. The opponents Ziza looked like he was gonna drop right then and there, that tackle must have been a critical hit!

"Ziza, you look tired, here's a full restore" Rich Boy Winston said applying the medicine

"A F-full Restore! On such a low leveled Pokémon! Why!" Rose said shocked

"What? You expect me to use a commoner's medicine on my precious Ziza? I would never allow such a thing to happen"

Rocky and I stood there getting more fed up with this Douche Bags rambles, I decided to try and get Rocky to learn something to shut him up, I tried to channel my power into Rocky.

"Rocky! Headbutt ON THE DOUBLE!" He nodded and went into a new stance lowering his head a slight bit, he rushed into the Pampered Zigzagoon holding nothing back with this new move, "he landed a critical hit!"

And with that the Pampered little Pokémon fell unconscious and was returned to his spoiled little owner.

"Hmph, whatever, I'm not interested in battle anyways, I prefer Pokémon contests" the boy said handing me a LARGE wad of cash.

"Pokémon what?" Rose inquired to the Blonde

"Pokémon Contests, they are displays of a Pokémon's traits as opposed to its strength in battle. There are five categories: Beauty, Cool, Clever, Cute, and Tough, each with four ranks: Normal, Super, Hyper, and Master. Of course I wouldn't expect a commoner like you to understand such things" he said walking off

"Hey you little Fucktard! I am 20X as fabulous as you! And so is every single one of my Pokémon! I'LL WIN ALL OF THE CONTESTS JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!" Rose screamed in fury. someone challenged her Fabulousness, this would not be forgotten, ever.

"So I guess you found your goal?" I asked her expectantly.

"Yea I guess so, I'm just glad I found something where I can USE my fabulousness to win stuff. Wonder why I never heard of these 'Contests' before though… whatever, at least I have something to train for now!" Rose released all of her Pokémon. "Hey guys so we've got a goal for ourselves now!" Rose said in a determined voice. All of her Pokémon looked on excitedly. "We're gonna enter, and win, every Pokémon Contest!"

"Torchic! Tor!" "Vui! Eevee!" "Rua Zor Zor!" her Pokémon responded happily.

"So who's gonna do which category?" I asked her "you only have three Pokémon at this point and I don't think that they can enter in more than one category each"

"Hm…. Ok! Torch you'll be out Tough competitor."

"Chic!"

"Shadow, you can be Cool"

"Vui!"

"and Loki, you'll be the Clever contestant!"

"Zorua!"

"Alright, we're good! Now we just need Cute and Beautiful. So where we goin next?" she said clapping her hands together.

I checked the map on my phone "Hmm well right past Petalburg Woods is Rustboro city, where my Sis and her husband live. Oh and it has a Pokémon Gym! It doesn't say which type though…." I said imagining the possibilities.

"Well let's go then! The woods are just a little bit up this path. C'mon!" she said urging me on.

"Alright let's go!" we started running towards the woods.

When we walked into the woods we noticed two things, one the sheer amount of trainers and Pokémon here, and ALL OF THE BUGS! We can handle bug Pokémon, but bugs themselves are just… ewww….

We started walking and battling a few bug catchers and youngsters, once we made it to about the middle of the woods we saw it was dark out and decided to make camp.

"Whew well I'm glad we **finally **got our tents up!" I said laying back on the log we were sitting on.

"Yeah, why the hell was yours inside out?!" she asked

"I wish I knew! Haha I think my dad used this one last so ask him!" I told her

"Nah I'm good, so what's for dinner!" she asked rubbing her stomach

"umm fish and berries I guess. You mind having Torch start a fire?" I said grabbing a few sticks

"No problem. Torch ember!" "Torchic!" she spat flames onto the sticks I had set down

"Hey why don't we practice our Pokémon's new moves while the food cooks, you could even come up with a contest strategy or something?" I recommended

"Yea, our teams leveled up a lot today and we learned quite a few moves too." She agreed

"Yea I think a couple of them might even be close to evolving"

We started practicing with our Pokémon, helping them practice their new moves until the food was done cooking, once it was we ate.

"mmm this fish my not be cooked perfectly even but man does it taste delicious!" Rose said scarffing down the sea creature like a beast.

Of course I was doing it worse "Mmh, yash I knu vhat yuh mheen" I said eating and talking simultaneously.

"Our Pokémon seem to enjoy it too, look at the eating like they're fully grown!" she said chuckling at the sight of our Pokémon eating like there's no tomorrow. We had done a lot that day and we were all famished.

"…hELP!" we heard coming a little ways east of our camp.

"Shit! Rose Guys! C'mon!" we broke out running in the direction of the scream.

As we reached the source we saw a man in a white and blue striped shirt a bandanna and ripped jeans trying to steal a package from a guy in a lab coat.

"H-Help! Please!" the lab coat pleaded

"Right!" Rose and I said in unison rushing to the man's aid.

"Shadow! Loki! Use Shadow Ball and Shadow Claw to knock the package out of the guy's hand!"

"Vui!" He launched the ball at the man causing him to drop the brief case

"Rua!"He knocked it away with his Claws of eerie energy.

"Grr… Ya Scurvy Brats! I'll be makin' ya wish you ain't never did that! Go Poochyena!" the Goon sent out two Poochyena

"Now it's my turn! Skylar! Metal Claw! Sir Kickass use Disarming Voice! Go!" my Pokémon did as commanded using their new moves on the goons twin Poochyena.

"Grr… Quick! Distract 'em while I grab the parts!" he went started going over to where the brief case was.

"Torch use Sand Attack!" "Goku Mud Slap!" they did as told blinding the man.

"Arrgggh You two attack em! Bite!"he screamed

"Skylar! Rock Tomb!" "Shadow Swift!"

"Ron!" "Vui!" the attacks landed, fainting the two Poochyena. Our two silver colored Pokémon looked at each other and nodded with smirks on their face.

"Gahhh! Ye Damnded mutts! Return! This'll be the last time ye win against the mighty team Aqua ye scoundrels!" he huffed and ran out of the forest.

"Whoo! Thanks you two…" the man said picking up his briefcase "Without you that thug would have gotten these parts from the Devon Corporation!"

"What's so important about them?" I asked the man

"Sorry but it's top secret, but I would like to reward you two for helping me out! Would you mind escorting me to Rustboro? We can go to the office building in the morning, I'm sure our president, Mr. Stone, would have a great reward for you two!" he explained to us.

"Sure we'd be glad to, we just have to go pack up our camp first." Rose answered

"Ok I'll walk with you" the man said

"No need for walkin! Sir Kickass, you mind teleporting us to the camp?" I asked my newest companion

"Ralts!" he nodded, we all joined hands and held onto him as he teleported us back to the campsite.

Once we packed everything up we started walking again, it took us about 25 minutes to find the exit.

**_*A few yards away, hidden in a tree, a woman sits covered in a hooded cape watching Sean, Rose, and the man they recued leave the Petalburg Woods*_**

**_"_****_Well then it seems that we have a couple of new pieces in play, eh Aster?"_**

As we left the woods we noticed a 24-hour flower shop right by the exit of the woods, Rose and I stepped inside for a few minutes to buy some berries. We then walked down the path and to the City.

"Whoa it's Huge!" Rose said awestruck

"Hehe that's what she sai-ugh" I had gotten punched in the gut, HARD. "UGH! Sorry… sheesh"

"Yea, Yea, whatever. You know I'd never touch that thing ever I prefer looking at tits more than balls" she said disdainfully

"Don't we all?" I responded. "Where's this guy taking us anyways?"

"I don't know? But I think we're getting close, let's catch up!"

"yea!"

We ran up to him as he came to a stop in front of a huge set of gates.

"Drat seems that it's already closed, we'll just have to come back in the morning." He said looking at the locked gates.

"It's No problem" I reassured the man

"I suppose not, but do you two have a place to board for the night?" he asked looking concerned

""Yea Sean's sister lives in this city so we're just gonna go to her apartment building "Rose explained

"Ah I see well, I shall see you two tomorrow, the office opens at 6 am but if you want you can come around 8-12 that's when the traffic is lowest during office hours." He told us "I'll tell the President about you two and make an appointment during those times."

"Thanks, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight stay safe" I said to the man

"To you two as well, thanks again!"After that he walked away

After that we walked over to my sister's place and she let us crash there for the night.

"Hey you two! Glad to see you made it here safely!" she said, I sure as hell wasn't telling her what just happened.

"yea, we were wondering if we could stay the night here?" I asked her

"Of course! We only have one couch though, so on-"

"its fine Rose can have the couch I'll just use my sleeping bag" I said

"Ok, have you two eaten?"

"Yea, we cooked some fish before we left the woods." Rose said

"Alright I'll see you two in the morning." And with that she went to bed.

"Whew today was surprisingly hectic." I said rolling out my sleeping bag.

"Yea but I'm glad I finally know what I wanna do on this journey, I'm gonna be the Top Coordinator of the Hoenn Region!" she exclaimed getting her blankets out and letting her Pokémon explore the apartment.

I did the same and as all the Pokémon found places to sleep, rose's mostly by her body, and mine near my own, we went to sleep.

**Morning 7:00 AM**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon being made

"Oh good Lord Arceus what is that heavenly smell….." I stated mouth watering

"Hehe, thought you'd need an extra good breakfast since I assume you plan on challenging the gym leader here today." Wil said from the Kitchen

"Yep, what type of gym do they run anyways?" I asked my Brother-In-Law

"Rock type, high defense, decent attack, but horrible speed, you should be fine." He said as Skylar ran up to him "well hi dur bud, been a few days hasn't it? Oh look at how strong you've gotten and you've made so many new friends, you're growing up on me ain't ya!" he said as he petted the Pokémon who considered him his 'Father'

After rose woke up and we all ate we took our showers and got ready to leave.

"Good luck in your gym match today Baby!" Paige said as we left.

"it's about 10:30 you think we Should head to the Devon Corp. Building?" I asked Rose

"Yeah, let's go there, I wanna see what the main Offices of the most powerful Corporation in the Region look like" she said

"Alright let's go then!" we started running towards the building.

"What do you mean he can't see us!?" Rose and I said in unison. We were at the head desk of the office, and they said that there was some 'emergency meeting' that the President had to attend to.

"We're very sorry about this, it should be finished here in a couple of hours, the President said for me to relay a message to you two though. He understands one of you wishes to challenge the Gym Leader. He said if you can bring a Gym Badge from this City's gym to your meeting with him, he will give you something even more special as a reward." The attendant said

"Really now? OK then. Rose C'mon I've got a badge to win!" I exclaimed as we left the building

"So Sean what do you think that this reward's gonna be?" Rose asked her eyes sparkling in wonder of what one of the richest men in the region could get us.

"I have no idea, but it's bound to be fucking awesome!" I said "Now then Wil said that They Gym Leader here also worked as a helper at the Pokémon Trainer pre-school, we'll stop by there first." I said walking in the direction of the school

"Right!" Rose followed

When we arrived we saw tons of children playing outside, guess it was time for recess.

I walked up to the playground and proceeded to yell 'Ok! Which one of you Is the Rustboro Sity Gym Leader!"

All of them turned around, the children had looks of Shock and excitement, I guess they knew what was gonna happen next.

"Depends, are you the Challenger that mister Stone told me about?" I turned around to see a girl of about my age, brown hair put into buns and ponytails, and wearing a school uniform. She had piercing eyes the color of red brick.

"Yep, I'm Sean, Challenger to the Rustboro city Gym Leader." I said confidently

"Well, then I'm Roxanne, the Gym Leader of this City!" she said, her voice becoming serious and harsh, Come let's move to the gym if you wish to challenge me. Come Children, it's time for a gym battle!"

At that all the kids started to run towards the building right behind the playground, it was large and had and orange roof with the Pokémon leagues emblem on it.

"Welcome to the Rustboro Archeological Research and Discovery Museum of Science, Also known as: The Rustboro City Gym!" Roxanne said showing us inside and flipping a switch, the entire place lit up as the stands appeared and were immediately filled with onlookers. Among them I saw Wil and Paige.

"Rose, you're gonna have to move to the stands" I told her

"Oh Right! Good Luck!" she high-fived me and went to a seat in the first row.

"Now then Challenger how many Badges do you have?" Roxanne asked glaring at me.

"None" I replied honestly

"Well then I will use these three Pokémon!" She said pulling out three Pokéball's from a compartment in the wall.

This seemed to surprise the crowd, a lot.

"Why do they seem so shocked?" I asked

"I normally only use two, but the President of the Devon Corporation told me not to go easy on you, so I won't" she said holding out her first Pokéball.

The Ref stood up Holding out Both Flags. "Are Both Trainers Ready?" We both nodded, I reached for my Pokéball. "Then the Official Hoenn Pokémon League Gym Battle between, Roxanne Slate, the Rustboro City Gym Leader, and the Challenger, Sean Holley of Littleroot Town will now Begin!"

* * *

_TEAM CHECK-IN:_

_Sean:_

_Skylar: (M) LV. 14_

_Earthquake_

_Headbutt_

_Rock Tomb_

_Metal Claw_

_Goku: (M) LV. 13_

_Water Gun_

_Tackle_

_Mud Slap_

_Ice Punch_

_Rocky: (M) LV. 12_

_Sand-Attack_

_Headbutt_

_Baby-doll Eyes_

_Growl_

_Sir Kickass: (M) LV. 11_

_Shadow Sneak_

_Teleport_

_Disarming Voice_

_Confusion_

_Rose:_

_Torch: (F) LV. 13_

_Ember_

_Scratch_

_Sand Attack_

_Flame Charge_

_Shadow: (M) LV. 14_

_Shadow Ball_

_Tackle_

_Swift_

_Quick Attack_

_Loki: (M) LV. 13_

_Pursuit_

_Fake Tears_

_Shadow Claw_

_Fury Swipes_

* * *

**Sean: Well looks like the next chapter's gonna be Quite the Exciting one, Eh Rose? Our First Gym Battle!**

**Rose: THAT SON OF A BTICH DOUBTED MY FABULOUSNESS!**

**Sean: I know. He'll Pay Don't Worry; bastard used a full restore on a fucking Zigzagoon! Hmph!**

**Rose: He'd better! I'm Gonna Kick His Ass!**

**Sean: Lol I think We all will. Oh and for all of you wondering what that list above this A/N is, Its' something I'm calling the team check-in, it's just to help so you don't get confused on where our teams are at during the story. It's something we're gonna be doing probably every 5-10 chapters, or maybe just before every big battle, idk, they kinda just coincided with each other this time.**

**Rose: *Yawns* Dude it's hella late. I need to be up early tomorrow. Finish this Authors' Note without me. Night Everyone! Oh, and I swear to the Three Golden Goddesses that if there's a dick on my face when I wake up, Imma stab a bitch!**

**Sean: G'Night! Well that sux, can't do that or I won't be alive to battle Roxanne! Shit, Guess I'll see you guys next time then! Thanks for** **reading and don't forget to R&amp;R! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: VS Roxanne

**Sean: Oh Holy Shit! Sorry for not updating guys! I had Writers Block then now we have exams and I still don't know how to write a Gym Battle so imma just YOLO it and….**

**Rose: Oh God, He's YOLOing! This won't turn out good….**

**Sean: So here's how Gym Battles and other major battles are gonna work, their gonna be contained within their own little chapters labeled "VS._" Then have a chapter uploaded directly after as well**

**Rose: That is. If Sean can get through Writing a Gym Battle….**

**Sean: Exactly…. But if I do that means a Double Upload!**

**Rose: Now hurry up and actually write the damn thing! xD**

**Sean: Fine! *Dad calls me down for dinner***

**Rose: -_- Lemme rephrase that, write the thing and do it well for fucks sake!**

**Sean: *With Food in Mouth* Ofay! Jush leh meh fi-id dish fud *gulp* KEY LETS GO!**

* * *

"Come out! Geodude!" Roxanne threw her Pokéball out and released what appeared to be a Rock with a face and arms.

"Geodude!" the Pokémon screeched in a battle cry

"Kay Goku! Let's show 'em what we've got!" I released the amphibious water Pokémon onto the battle field.

"Mudkip Mud!" he was getting pumped!

"Water gun now!" Goku did as told spitting up a stream of water onto the rock type, who took massive damage from the attack as it was 4X weak to it.

"Grr…. Geodude! Defense Curl! Then use rock tomb!" she seemed to lose her cool at me sending out a water type. But her Pokémon curled itself up into a ball so that it could toughen its defenses. It then punched its fists together as they began to glow a dull orange-brown color. He slammed the fists into the ground and the rocks that were scattered all around the battlefield began to levitate and then suddenly slammed together on Goku, trapping him within them.

"Goku get out of there, use Water Gun and Mud Slap to break away the stones!"

"K-Kip!" I heard his faint squealing as I saw water and mud begin to break out of the Rock Tomb.

"There ya go bud!" I encouraged him, hoping he didn't faint after the massive damage he took when the rocks came in on him.

"Geodude tackle him after he gets out of the rock tomb" Roxanne commanded back to her cool, collected self.

"Dude dude" it responded

Goku emerged from the Rock tomb and was panting hard trying to catch his breath when the Geodude came rushing at him. "Goku use mud slap to slow it down!"

Goku kicked up mud and threw it at the Geodude. It softened the blow, but it was obvious Goku was about to faint, he was panting and wobbling. That's when I noticed it. Goku had this determined look in his eyes and taking deeper breaths. He was dripping in what could have been assumed to be sweat, but then I remembered that amphibious Pokémon don't sweat, his ability Torrent had kicked in,

"He's weak Geodude. Tackle him. Full force!" Roxanne commanded with a smug look on her face.

"Goku! Water Gun Go!" Goku mustered up what little strength he had left and fired a full force water gun at the Rock/Ground Pokémon, his ability boosted the attack further as tendrils of water came from his body and wrapped around the water-type move, increasing its power even further.

"DUUUUUuuuuuudeeee….." the Pokémon screeched as it was hit with the move. When the water died down there it sat, Fainted.

"Round One goes to the Challenger!" The Ref announced. I heard the crowd cheer and boo in almost a split decision.

"Hmph. Good job on that one but you won't be so lucky this time!" Roxanne said as she returned her Geodude to its Pokéball. She grabbed her second Pokéball and held it out. "Now then! Nosepass it's your turn!"

She released a small blue Pokémon that had a large red nose; it reminded me a lot of the Easter Island heads I saw on a documentary once. "Pass…" it said slowly

"Goku you still good to fight bud?" I asked my starter. He looked at me and nodded.

"Nosepass rock throw! She called to the Pokémon; it started glowing the same dull orange color as Geodude had. The rocks from before started to levitate but this time they weren't converging, they were being hurled!

"Goku! Dodge it then use Ice Punch!" Goku weaved in and out of the projectiles with ease, showing renewed vitality after leveling up.

"Harden!" Roxanne yelled, getting into the battle; the Pokémon's body shone as it increased its defenses considerably.

When Goku reached it, the tip of his left paw shone an icy blue as he prepared to strike. When he did I couldn't see any sort of change in the Pokémon's façade but I noticed Goku was back to being worn out. I decided it was time to change gears.

"Goku! Fall back you need to rest!" I returned him to his Pokéball then grabbed another.

'Switching huh? Smart choice. Guess I was wrong, I had you pegged as the type of trainer who only switched when a Pokémon fainted." Roxanne said almost happily.

"Thanks?" I said a little confused by the statement. "Rocky you're up!" I let him out of his Pokéball and he looked at me slightly confused. As did almost everyone else I knew there. "Don't worry I got a plan" I said. As I bent down and pet him to reassure him. Then I noticed he had something sticking out of his fur. It was a Potion! "How'd you get that?" I asked him surprised.

"He probably has the pickup ability. It lets Pokémon pick up items that they pass by, even inside their Pokéball's….somehow." Roxanne said like she didn't even fully get it.

"Oh okay!" I said ushering the raccoon Pokémon out onto the battlefield.

"Nosepass! Rock throw again!" Roxanne called out. But Rocky just zigzagged right through it.

"Rocky Hit him with Sand attack!" I called as Rocky approached the opponent.

"Zigzaaaaaa. Gooooooooonnnnn" He did as told. Rushing at the Nosepass and kicking up a bunch of dirt in the process, he then threw it at his opponent, lowering its accuracy.

"Tackle!" Roxanne called out getting worked up.

"Baby-Doll Eyes!" Rocky took the hit then just stared at the Pokémon like a kicked puppy, or rather a tackled Raccoon, lowering its attack.

"Stop that! Nosepass! Rock Tomb!" she was losing her cool really fast but then I saw what she was planning on doing.

"Rocky! Growl then dodge!" I told him he got the growl off but it was just before he dodged he got trapped in the rock tomb, or rather in between it. The Nosepass' lowered accuracy made him almost miss my speedy, evasive Pokémon, but he barely got him, by falling it on his tail.

"GOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!" my Pokémon cried out in pain.

"Damn it! Rocky use Headbutt to try and knock the rocks off!" i watched as he tried and tried but to no avail.

"Nosepass….Finish it with tackle" she said with a smirk on her face but then it dropped as her Pokémon rushed at my Pokémon and missed, ramming itself into its own rock tomb. Freeing the Pokémon trapped under it.

Rocky was in such pain he dropped right there, he wasn't fainted so it didn't count as the loss of a Pokémon. But it was severe enough to where I was forced to return him.

"Rocky you rest that tail up bud. Return!" I called him back. "Sir Kickass! Let's avenge our friend!" I called out my male Ralts who looked angry that one of his teammates was now hurt because of this Pokémon.

"A Psychic/Fairy type huh? Very interesting" Roxanne called out.

"Sir Kickass… Shadow Sneak" I called out, before Roxanne could call out a response the Shadow of Sir Kickass was stretched all the way over behind her dazed Pokémon. It popped up and looked like an all black version of Sir Kickass and mirrored Sir Kickass' movements. Punching how he punched and even mirroring his stance. The Nosepass fainted after the attack.

"Round Two Goes too….. Sean the Challenger!" the Ref again announced

"I see why Mr. Stone warned me about you… well now feel the fury of a Pokémon from outside the Hoenn Region! Behold This Onix which was trained by my Uncle Brock! The Gym Leader of Pewter City in Kanto!" she cried, holding out a much worn Pokéball.

She released the Pokémon within and I saw why she was so proud of it. This Pokémon was a Huge Rock snake!

"Sir Kickass Return!" I called. There was only one Pokémon who was gonna be able to handle this. "Skylar Let's Show 'em how we do!" I Cried as I released my Partner.

"Hmm. An Aron huh? It doesn't seem too smart to use a rock type in a rock type gym." She said mocking me.

"Don't under estimate Skylar and my skill! Our bonds will tear down that snake of yours, and I will get that gym badge!" I said getting pumped up.

"Onix! Bind!" the Rock snake tried to grab Skylar and squeeze him, but I was too fast of a thinker.

"Skylar Metal Claw! Run up his body!" the small steel type ran up the Onix's body with surprising agility. His metal claws doing damage with every step.

This made Roxanne snap "Onix Rage!" She Screamed

The Pokémon thrashed and convulsed trying to shake Skylar off, doing a little bit of damage in the process. But it was too late, Skylar had made it to the top of Onix's head and that's where the main plan took action.

"Skylar. Earthquake." I said doing the thumbs up, turning it down pose.

"Wha-WHAT!" Roxanne Screamed as she heard my command.

"AAARRRROOOOOONNNN" he slammed his Orange Glowing Paws into the Head of the Rock snake, turning his Convulsions into a Seizure like twitching.

"ONNNNNIIXXXXXX!" the Pokémon cried in a low tone. He slammed on the ground seemingly unconscious. Skylar just jumped off his head and ran to my side.

"Round three, and the Gym Battle Goes To The Chall-" the Ref Began, but was cut off when Onix started moving. "Never mind…." He said sheepishly.

"It's still able to battle huh? Well then… I don't know who to commend, you or your uncle. Haha!" I said laughing at my inconvenience.

Roxanne smiled at that "Both I would guess haha! We trained this one together when I was over in Kanto and training with my Uncle to become a stronger trainer." She said dropping her serious face for a moment to just enjoy the situation. "But back to the battle, I must say I am rather enjoying myself, you're pushing me harder than I had expected. I thank you for that Sean!" she smiled again then put her serious face back on.

I smiled back at her, enjoying this as well. "No problem, I'm having fun too!" I called back.

The crowd cheered at our display of sportsmanship

I looked at the Pokémon noticing that they were both tired, hers much more than mine, but it was strong enough that one more attack would end it for Skylar, and if he got taken out then the rest of my team was screwed as well.

"It looks like the next hit decides this!" she said with a blaze in her eyes.

"Yep then let's go!" I called back "Skylar, Rock Tomb!"

"Onix! Use rock Tomb As well!" she commanded her Pokémon

Both of the Pokémon levitated the rocks in the stadium and they all slammed into each other trying to converge on two different targets. The result was one huge dust cloud. Neither us nor our Pokémon could see, only hear.

"Onix Dig under Ground!" I heard Roxanne call.

"Skylar listen to it borough, when it comes up hit it with a head butt!."

It took a minute and I was listening to it as well, but Onix did finally pop up, but it seemed the Visibility was too low because they both missed.

"Onix Dig again!" Roxanne called; she was committed to this digging strategy.

"Skylar Listen for it, and as it pops up hit 'em with it!" I heard the distinctive sound of Skylar nodding, his head clanging against his body, and knew he understood.

I felt a rumble and it slowly got more and more intense, I wasn't sure whether it was Onix's digging or if Skylar had executed the earthquake, but when the Dust settled there he was standing in the center of the ring made by the now fainted Onix. We Had Won!

"Is it Actually fainted this time?" the Ref asked we looked at him with a 'No Shit' look "Ok! Ok! Jeez….*AHEM!* the winner of the Rustboro City Gym Match between Leader Roxanne Slate and Challenger Sean Holley of Little Root Town is Sean Holley!" the crowd cheered and Skylar Ran up to me and I bent down and pet him, we had just Won Our First Gym Badge! I released the rest of the team and we all celebrated. Roxanne and the Ref Walked up to me. The Ref was holding a small rectangular box which he handed to Roxanne.

"Sean Holley of Littleroot Town, I Award you with this Stone Badge as a Symbol of your victory in the Rustboro City Gym! Thanks For a great battle!" she said going back to how she was when she was on the playground, showing a genuinely happy smile. Rose then came down to meet us.

"Great battle Sean! And you too cutie!" Rose said winking at Roxanne

Roxanne blushed at this "Umm…ah…erm…." She stammered

"Haha! Don't get so flustered!" Rose said "I'm not the type of girl who tries to go out with chicks she just met, that's Sean!"

"H-hey!" I said beginning to blush a little. "Th-that's not true Roxanne!" I stammered

"Hehe! I'm sure…. Hey we still have a little bit until Mr. Stone get's out of his meeting, why don't you go heal up your Pokémon at the Pokémon Center and then you two can come over to the school, I'm sure the children would love to be able to play with them, with your consent of course!" she said blushing a tiny bit.

"Yeah Sure! What about you Rosaline?" I asked Rose

"Sure that'd be fine, and STOP CALLING ME ROSALINE!" she said then yelled

"Well don't say I'm a man whore!" I shot back

"I didn't say tha-"

"Don't Imply, infer, lead people to believe, etc." I cut her off

"Ugh Fine…." She conceded

"Well we'll see you in a few Roxanne" I said to her

"Okay, but You can just call me Roxy…." She said winking at me as we left for the Pokémon center.

"Okay then…Roxy…." I waved good bye "See you in a few."

And on that we left.

* * *

**Sean: WOO HOO I WORTE A GYM BATTLE!...finally**

**Rose: Took ya Long Enough….man whore**

**Sean: Shut it! At least I don't rely on Monster and Mtn. Dew to survive!**

**Rose: HEY! Don't insult my Caffeine intake.**

**Sean: ROSE IT STUNTS YOUR GROWTH, YOU NEED TO DRINK MILK OR YOU'RE GONNA END UP SHORT LIKE ED (There's a reference here FYI)**

**Rose: I'M ALREADY SHORT! Oh and congrats on winning BTW!**

**Seam: Lol thanks! I have my first Gym Badge now! Only took a month xD**

**Rose: Yeah don't ever make the readers wait a month again -_-**

**Sean: Shushies! Well now I get to go write the next chapter! Whoo! Oh and Remember to R&amp;R!**

**Rose: Shut up and Go Write the Next Chapter! Bye everyone!**

**Sean: Yeah, yeah…. Oh and quick reminder, I have a Tumblr under the same name so if you wanna see more cool nerdy shit follow me! Bye!**

**PS: Just a general announcement I'm opening OC entries for a RWBY Fanfic. I'm doing it with a bunch of my friends. You will more than likely be a side/minor character, but just submit ur OC to me in a PM in the following set up and I'll consider your character to be in a badass story!**

Character Bio:

Name: (First, Optional Nickname/Codename, Last)

Race:

Age: (must be at least 13)

Gender/Sex:

Height:

Build:

Weight:

Hair:

Skin:

Eyes:

Distinguishing Marks: (Scars, Tattoos, etc.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Personality Traits: (Morals, sexuality, loudmouthidness, basically anything you can't fit into the above ones)

Weapon: (describe in great detail plz)

Semblance: (has to make sense with ur personality)

Family: (optional if ur friend and you are submitting one and u wanna be related, or if you wanna make ur character like Sun's lil monkey bro or something)

**See ya next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: SeRox Shipping is a thing?

**Sean: Hey Guys! Sean Here! Back with Rose and the second Part of this Double Upload!**

** Rose: Yep! Man Whore here finally got around to writing!**

** Sean: Piss off Caffeine Junky!**

** Rose: I WOULD Kill you…. But you need to write.**

** Sean: Lol, how about this! I bet I'll get more people crushing on me than you in this series :P**

** Rose: xD Go ahead! First off that only proves my point that you're a man whore! Plus you write it most of the time AND I'm already ahead of you with Wally :P**

** Sean:…..Shut Up…**

** Rose: Okay Mr. Man Whore lol**

** Sean: I AM AN ATTRACTIVE PERSON! I AM NOT A MAN WHORE! I'm not Tom (no offense to any Toms who read this)**

** Rose: Damn…. Can't argue with that. Meaning that you're not Tom, You're still not very attractive… but then again the hell do I know? I like Women xD On with the chapter!**

***Rose flies off to conquer Mountain Dew on the back of a black Unicorn-Pegasus who Farts Rainbows, Shits Cupcakes, and Pisses Monster and is named Link.***

**Sean: Umm….. See Ya At the Bottom….?**

* * *

We were at the Pokémon Center.

"She's in to you Mr. Man Whore" Rose commented as we waited for the nurse to finish healing up my team.

"I really doubt it Rose..." I said getting tired of waiting on my Pokémon. I took out my Badge and looked at it. "This is a pretty cool badge though. I just gotta get 7 more, not gonna be easy." I said changing the subject.

"Yea well, with Pokémon like yours it should be no problem. They're strong no doubt, and you're a good strategist." Rose said dropping the previous discussion.

"Sean! Your Pokémon are now fighting fit!" Nurse Joy called over to our table when she came back out with my Pokémon.

"Hmm? Oh OK thanks Nurse Joy!" I said running up to get my team's Pokéball's and putting them on my belt.

"No Problem, we hope to see you again soon!" She said with a smile as we left.

"I wonder why they say that. I mean I get that they wanna make sure our Pokémon are nice and healthy but it kinda makes it seem like they want our Pokémon to get hurt." Rose said as we walked back over towards the Pre-School.

When we got there Roxanne ran up to me "HEY! Glad you two could make it! Your Team feeling ok Sean?" she asked me with a smile on her face.

"Uhh yea…. Rocky's tale is bruised though, it should be fine in a few days though." I responded rubbing the back of my head.

"oh…. I'm sorry…. Well at least it wasn't seriously hurt or something. But the Children are excited to be able to play with some different Pokémon. You two still OK with that?" she said asking for our consent.

"Yea! We just need to make it for a bit until Mr. Stone's out of his meeting, Right?" Rose asked the Gym Leader

"That's Correct. He should be done with it here in a half hour or so." Roxanne responded.

"Alright! EVERYONE COME ON OUT!" I threw my four Pokéball's into the air and released my team. Rose followed my action, Releasing her Zorua, Torchic, and Eevee. "Kay guys we're gonna let you play with the children for a little bit as a reward for working so hard, got it!"

"Woah! Is that a Shiny Eevee?" Roxanne said looking over Shadow petting him and marveling at his beautiful fur.

"Yea… we kinda just found him when we were little kids, or rather I did. I think Sean was grounded or something that day." Rose said as she Bent down and petted the small Pokémon as well.

"Wow… that's so cool!" Roxanne said. Then Loki walked up to her and looked her up and down. "Huh? What's he doing?" Roxanne asked as she reached out to pet him as well, he started shimmering. He soon emerged as a near perfect copy of Roxanne. Just with Red Eyes and a tail above her/his skirt. "Wha!?" Roxanne said trying to keep from falling back in surprise.

"Oh yeah Loki does that! Here Loki, Turn into Torch!" Rose told the Pokémon.

"Rua!" he yipped as he walked over to where Torch was playing with a few of the kids and looked her over a few times, he then started to shimmer again and got everything right on her….Except instead of a short tail it was still his own just in Torch's burnt orange color.

"hehe he's pwetty good at dat!" some of the kids laughed as they saw him do it.

"Yeah but his tail is still da same!" one of the more observant ones pointed out.

I walked over to where Skylar and the rest of the team was, they were being awed over by a bunch of little kids who more than likely watched as they battled their teacher's Pokémon. "Hey you guys!" I said as I saw them being petted, the kid's immediately ran up to me, saying things like 'You're so cool" and "wow You beat Ms. Roxanne!" and "I bet I could be as strong as you when I grow up!"

We all just played around with the little kids for awhile, they were ecstatic to have our Pokémon be with them, and the Pokémon themselves seemed to enjoy it quite a lot as well. "Okay Kids we have to go meet Mr. Stone now so say good bye to the Pokémon!" Roxanne announced after a little bit

"Ohhhh….." the kids al whined, they seemed to be enjoying the time with our Pokémon.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can visit again!" I said as I returned my Pokémon

"Yea! I'm Sure Shadow and Loki and Torch would love to play with you guys again, right?"

"Torchic!" "Zorua!" "Vui!"

"Then it's settled you guys are welcome to come back when ever!" Roxanne said clapping her hands together. "But now we should go meet Mr. Stone in his office!"

She took Rose and I By the hands and dragged us to the Devon Building. When we walked in she let go of Rose's hand to open the door but didn't let go of mine…. "Umm Roxanne…?" I said as we walked up the stairs.

"Yes?" she beamed at me.

"You're still holding my hand…" I said looking down at our hands.

"OH! Hehe Right…." She said with a blush as she let go.

Rose looked over at me and gave me a smile, then mouthed me something al ong the lines of "she likes you dumbass!"

I glared at her, feeling my face blush a little and did the throat swipey motion, when u wanna say "cut it"

"Hehe" Rose laughed.

When we got to the top of the stair well there was a desk and a lady sitting at it. "Hello. Welcome to Mr. Stone's office Roxanne! Do you have a meeting today?"

"Yes as do my two friends here" she motioned too us

"Ah I see, those must be the two Mr. Stone informed me about, I'll let you in right away." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said as we walked into Mr. Stone's office. It was pretty huge, he had several paintings and fossils displayed, even one of an Omanyte with a halo around it… who knew he worshiped Lord Helix?

"Ah Roxanne, How's my favorite adoptive niece? Hmm? Who are your friends?"

"Mr. Stone these are the People who saved the researcher last night. And Sean here beat me in a Gym Battle a few hours ago." She said quite formally.

"Is that so?" Mr. Stone asked me

"Yessir! I have this badge to prove it!" I pulled out the Stone Badge to show him.

"Well then! This is quite the feat! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Joseph Stone: CEO President, and Founder of the Devon Corporation!" he outstretched his hand.

I shook it "Sean Holley, aspiring Pokémon Trainer!" I said confidently.

"With a Grip like that and such confidence I can see why you won against Roxy here!" he said then he turned to Rose "And You must be Rose" he said as he walked over to her

"Yep!" she said as she shook his hand "You wanted to see us sir?" she asked all innocent like

"Yes I did, as a thank you for saving my researcher" He said calmly "I wanted to give you two-" he was cut off by his PokéNav ringing. "Hold on for one second" he grabbed his PokéNav "Yes? Briney! What's wrong? What! I see, we'll be there right away!"

"What's Wrong Mr. Stone?" Roxy asked sounding afraid. "Is something wrong with my Grandpa?"

"Hmm… Roxy….someone has kidnapped Peeko and your grandfather wants' us to help, he said that they were headed in the direction of the city and that he's chasing them through Petalburg woods as we speak!"

"What! Someone Kidnapped Peeko!?" Come on you two we've gotta go!" she grabbed my hand again and we ran down to the bottom floor, I didn't know who this Peeko was but they seemed to be important to Roxy and her family.

"Roxy wait up!" I heard Mr. Stone say as he followed us. "You don't even Know where you're headed!"

We reached the outside of the building and saw a man in a red hooded outfit with a bag across his back come running past. Following him was an older man who was bald with a long white bearded, I didn't realize how tall he was until he stopped right in front of us, he had to be at least 6'10" "Roxy! That's the man who took ol' Peeko! Wait… who's this yungin yer hangin all over?" the man-assumedly this Briney character- asked

"This is Sean, Grandpa. He's a good friend of mine; he beat me in a Gym Battle not too long ago." Roxy answered

"I see…. Introduction's can wait, first we need to catch that thief and save Peeko!" Briney stated just as Mr. Stone and Rose caught up to us. "Joey that Fella over there! He's the one who took Peeko, we gotta move!"

"Right, Rose, You Sean and Roxy follow that man, we old farts'll catch up to you when we can!"

"Right!" Rose said taking the initiative. "Let's go you Love Birds!" She said running ahead

"What was that?!" Briney asked as we started Running

"She's just Teasing Grandpa! Sean hasn't asked me out yet!" Roxy said

"Yea! I haven't- wait- yet!?" I asked flustered

"Hehe! Come on! Silly boy!" She grabbed onto my arm and pulled me along after the thief.

"huh…. I don't like this Joey" Briney Said to Mr. Stone.

"I know , who would want to steal Peeko?" Mr. Stone answered his friend

"Yes that too…. But My Granddaughter has a crush…..She's Growing up Joey" he said seriously. "C'mon Lets go!" he started Running after us

"Where are they headed?" We asked Rose.

"Out onto route 116!" she said up ahead.

"They Probably wanna travel through the Rusturf Tunnel" Roxy added

"Okay! Let's hurry it up!" I said going into a full on sprint.

We raced past all of the trainers who were on the route and made our way to the tunnel. When we got to the tunnel we saw the same man walk inside it. We followed him of course.

"Hey! Hand over that bag!" I shouted when we got to him

He turned around and started Laughing "Hahaha! What? A few Teens wanna try and mess with Team Magma's Plans? Hahaha Don't make me laugh!" he spat at us

"Give Peeko Back!" Roxanne said, putting on her business face.

"Yeah! Give back that guys Peeko, whatever that is!" Rose said grabbing Shadow's Ball

"Heheh, we were just gonna use it to get a little bit of a ransom out of the old guy anyways, so here have it!" he threw the bag at us and Roxy went to grab it. "Psyche!" he yelled as he sent out his Numel and Mightyena who grabbed the bag in its fangs.

"Grr….Onix!" Roxy called out the same Onix I had battled just hours earlier.

"Goku! Skylar, Let's Go!"

"Shadow, Loki, Torch! Show Time!"

As we all called out our Pokémon we all noticed a faint high pitched noise emanating from the cave, but took o notice of it.

"Numel! Flame Burst! Mightyena! Bite!" the Grunt Commanded

"Shadow Use Shadow Ball! Loki Pursuit, Torch! Flame Charge!"

"Goku Ice Punch! Skylar Head Butt!"

"Onix! Tackle!"

The Pokémon executed their Attacks and in the back of my mind I swore that high pitched sound was getting louder.

The Pokémon were struggling against the two the grunt had thrown out, they were a much higher level. We needed to work together to beat this guy!

Rose and Roxy caught on and we started coordinating out attacks. Making sure to work quickly to avoid hitting each other.

"Grr… Damn You Kids! Numel Use Magnitude!"

The Numel's magnitude was pretty weak but the Noise Just got Louder and Louder until the walls started to rumble.

"Shit the Wall's Gonna Cave in!" The Grunt Said, "Numel Use Magnitude once Again and bring this wall down!"

"MEL!" It did as told and this time it was pretty powerful.

We noticed Rocks Starting to fall and they were headed right for us! The grunt had dropped the bag and ran for the exit after he commanded his Numel to attack.

"Torch!" "Kip!"

Our Pokémon Launched two New attacks at the Boulders, One Shattering it, which looked like a stream of thick mud coming from Goku, and a Stream of fire From Torch which melted it's rock.

"Whoa did they just learn new Moves?" Rose asked

"I think those were Flame thrower From Torch and Mud Shot from Goku." Roxy said

"Cool shit But we still gotta get out of here!" I said

"Right! Guy's You Go on ahead!" Rose addressed our Pokémon.

Most of them nodded but as Roxy returned her Onix and went to grab the bag, but a Rock was fall ing straight towards her and the bag.

"KIIIIP" Chiiiic" Our Pokémon Rushed Forward and started Glowing in a Brilliant Light.

When they Reached her their shapes started to change and when the light faded there stood two new form's quite similar too their previous ones but bigger and stronger than before.

"Marshtomp!" Goju Caught one of the falling boulders in it's hands hand smashed it to bits.

"Combusken!" Torch kicked the falling boulder twice and it shattered.

"That was Double Kick!" Rose Shouted

"Who gives a damn about that our Pokémon Just Evolved!" I shouted back.

Roxy just Ran Over to me and started Crying, with the bag in hand. "I-I just almost died!" she said with tears flowing down her face.

I hugged her tight "it's gonna be OK." I whispered to her

"I hate to interrupt your guys moment but we're about to die!" Rose yelled as she returned her Now-Combusken and started Running towards the Exit. I took Roxy's hand in mine after returning the Evolved Goku and started Running as well.

When We Made it out we heard the wall fully collapse, Mr. Stone and Mr. Briney had finally made it.

"Grandpa Here's Peeko!" Roxy said handing Mr. Briney the bag.

He Opened it and pulled out a Wingull that had her wings and beak tied . "Peeko! Yar safe!" he man-squeed as he untied the knots. "Thank you, Sean. Rose. Roxy" he said to each of us.

"Gull!" Peeko said as well

"Come now we should probably get back to the Devon Building so we can finish our meeting." Mr. Stone said.

As we traveled through the grass we talked about the man who took Peeko "He said he was From Team Magma…." Roxy recalled still holding onto me.

"Team magma eh?" think their Connected to that Team Aqua guy who tried to get that Devon Researcher last night?" Rose asked

"I don't know" I said holding Roxy Close.

"Well of any course let's finish this discussion up in my office." Mr. Stone said as we entered the building.

We walked back up the stairs to his office.

"In light of today's events I'm going to up your two's reward even more. Here" He pulled out a case. "Both of you I want you to take one of these" he opened it up to reveal several pieces of sellable jewelry, such as a pearl string and big nuggets. "Here's a second one" he pulled out the second.

"Whoa thank you sir!" I said shaking his hand furiously.

"Sean your Jew's showing!" Rose said as she stuffed the jewels into her bag

"And one more thing, Briney, Do me a favor and take these two to Dewford town tomorrow." He asked his old friend

"Aye sure but what for Joey?" he asked in response.

"My son is doing research over there and I want him to give these two Keys" he pulled out a paper and quickly jotted down a letter handing it to Rose. "Give this to him when you meet him and he'll do it!" Mr. Stone said.

Key? What was he talking about?

"Okay, but how will we know it's him?" she asked

"He'll be in Granite Cave carrying a large silver briefcase" he answered.

"Okay thanks again Mr. Stone!" I said shaking his hand again.

"No Problem Sean, just don't hurt my Niece and we won't have a problem!" he said with a smile

"Um… hehe yeah…" I said getting Nervous, Roxy didn't help by hugging on my arm.

"That goes double for me Laddy!" Briney said slapping my shoulder and glaring at me, then just laughing when I flinched

"Hey Grandpa it's getting late…. You mind if Sean and Rose stay with us at our Cabin?" Roxy asked hopefully

"Hmm… Fine…. But YOU ARE ALL SLEEPING IN SEPARATE ROOMS!" he practically yelled

"Yessir!" Rose and I both Yelped

"Okay Grandpa!" she said happily

**Seaside cabin route 104**

I had just finished setting my sleeping bag up in my room when Roxy stepped in.

"Hey Sean!" she smiled and Waved

"Yo" I said trying to get one side of my blanket to get uncaught from the side of my bag.

"I…um…. Have a question" it was obvious from the tone of her voice what it was.

"Yes?" I said finally getting it uncaught

""Well… ummm.. as I'm….uh…s-sure you've figured out…. I umm" she was stammering hard, her face bright red.

"Like me?" I finished for her

"Yes" she squeaked so quietly I could barely hear it.

"Then it's a good thing I like you back" I said walking up to her and giving her a big hug

"Yo-you what!?" she asked in shock

"I. Like. You. Back" I said slower.

"Th-then do you wanna go out with me?" she asked nervous.

I looked straight at her and said "No"

Her face became shocked, confused and heartbroken."Wha! But you just said that-"

"I know what I said, but I also said I don't go out with people I just met. I wanna get to know you first Roxy. But until then let this hold you over." And I kissed her, short and sweet.

When I pulled away her face was bright red and she looked so blissful "o-Ok. Then at least lemme give you my number!" she said pulling out her PokéNav, we exchanged numbers and put our Phones away.

We sat there talking for a little bit and then Briney called us down for Dinner.

"Ooh c'mon Sean! You don't wanna miss Grandpa's Fish! He cooks like no other!" she said pulling me up with her.

At dinner we talked about Dewford and the plans for the future. "Well Sean There's a Gym In Dewford too! It'll be tougher now that you have a badge but the leader there will still probably only use two Pokémon." Roxy explained to me.

"Meow!" we turned to see a Skitty sitting just outside the door

"D'aww! ISSOCUUUTE" rose squeed as she ran over too it

"You should catch it then Rose. She could be a contestant for your contests!"

"Okay!" Rose said as she picked a Pokéball out of her Bag and held it up to the Shitty "You wanna come with me, huh you little Cutie Cat huh? Huh?"

"Meow!" the Skitty said as it head booped the Pokéball and willingly got captured,

"EEEEeee! I just caught a Skitty!" she squealed

"Whadda you gonna name 'er?" Briney asked

"Hmm…. How about…..Katniss!" Rose said releasing her Skitty,

"Rose That is SO unoriginal!" I said

"Shh…. Don't Care…." She said petting her new Pokémon

"Hehe…." Roxy said nuzzling up to me.

I put my arm around her. Rose raised an eyebrow at this "We're 'Talking'" I said

"Hurt her and you might just go missin' boy" Mr. Briney Punched my arm lightly, Roxy just giggled.

After dinner we all went to sleep, "Goodnight Roxy." I said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Sean" she gave me a hug and I looked into her once Piercing eyes, they now held a soft and endearing look.

"Off to bed you two" Rose said pulling me away.

"I like this one!" Briney Laughed as he walked into his Bedroom with Peeko Behind him.

"Night Rose!" I said high fiving my Best Friend.

"Night Man Whore!" she laughed as she walked into her room.

I laid down and fell asleep, dreaming of the next step of this adventure!

* * *

**Sean: Hey Guy's Rose Is still trying to Conquer Mountain Dew (she's in the shower) so no Comedic A/N but whatever! I have no idea what decided to ship my Self with Roxanne but it happened so deal with it. Oh and If you Spot any Error's anywhere plz tell me!**

**R&amp;R thanks For Reading! I'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Dark Memory and A Warning

**Sean: Hey Guys what's up? Your two favorite nerds here!**

**Rose: Hey I was gone conquering Mountain Dew for a bit, what'd I miss?**

**Sean: Well you just caught your cat and everyone went to bed cuz we're gonna be travelling by boat early in the morning.**

**Rose: Oh Cool, So you and Roxan-**

**Sean: *Starts playing Music* Take a good look at me cuz I'm on a Motherfucking Boat! I'm on a boat…..I'm sorry what?**

**Rose: For Gosh sakes watch your language! xD**

**Sean: We just gonna ignore the fact that Captain Fabulous over here just told me to watch my language?**

**Rose: Yeah pretty much.**

**Sean: Shut your damn trap!**

**Rose: Don't tell me what to do!**

**Sean: *Casually picks up Mjolnir* you wanna go?**

**Rose: You're not the Vision! Put the Hammer DOWN!**

**Sean: Fine…..**

**Rose: And for all of you about to bitch at how I just spoiled Age of Ultron, IT WAS IN THE COMICS!**

**Sean: xD and on that note….Happy Mothers' day and ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

*BANG!*

My eyes shot open, and I immediately realized I wasn't in Mr. Briney's cottage anymore. The room seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I got out of bed and ran out the door of the bedroom. I was in some house, actually It kinda looked like it was my house, but it was different, like someone had added things to it. The wall color was different the pictures that hung there were different, it was strange but I felt like I had seen all of this before….

"Stop This! You can't do this I won't let you!" I heard a female voice call. It was neither Rose's mom nor Paige's so I had no idea who it could be.

I walked downstairs and saw a horrific sight; there was a man crumpled up in the corner unconscious. There was blood on the walls and the head of a Conkeldurr lay a few feet away from him. I remember my dad telling me he once owned a Conkeldurr. In the center of the living room there was a woman with Auburn hair and Hazel eyes….I feel like I had met her before but I had no idea who she was…. That greatly upset me.

Across from her was a man in black. He was tall with a black bandanna on his head. It had a red "R" on it. In front of the man was a Houndoom readying an attack;

"I'll tell you one more time lady. GIVE ME THE WISH MAKERS!"

Wish maker? What was that?

"I WON'T! THEY ARE TOO POWERFUL TO BE USED FOR EVIL!" The women screamed. She seemed to be clutching the necklace she was wearing.

"Hmph if you won't give them up I'll just take 'em off your ashes! Hahaha! Houndoom! Fire Bla-"

*Creak…..*

They both turned in the direction of the noise. I turned too. There at the door to what was once my sister's bedroom was a little girl, she had to be about eight or nine, standing next to her was a baby boy, about a year and a half.

"Mama…. " She said rubbing her eyes tiredly….

"No….Paige! RUN!" The woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wha…Paige? A-and that boy….then that woman-MOM!" The epiphany dawning on me that this was the night my mother was murdered. I tried to run towards her, to save her, but when I pushed the man to try and get him out of the way, I fazed right through him.

"Hmph, Houndoom Kill the Brats first… maybe seeing her kids slaughtered will persuade the bitch the give us the Wish Makers." The Filth commanded his Pokémon, who stalked towards the younger versions of me and my sister.

"Wha….Mommy! What's going on?!" Paige screamed as she started to ball, which just got me to start crying too.

"SAMANTHA! FATSO! PROTECT THE KIDS!" I heard my mother yell as a pair of female Pokémon came out of the bedroom. Our old dogs Samantha, a Stoutland, and Fatso a Herdier, who was Kosmo's mother. They immediately stepped in front of us and started growling menacingly. The Houndoom started to growl back, trying to intimidate the two females. But they wouldn't back down. Sam used Giga impact on the Houndoom and managed to stun him long enough for Fatso to throw up a protect around us. Paige and I were still crying like the little children we were, holding onto each other like mad, scared for our lives.

"Grr…Fuck it! Houndoom, Screw the kids we can just kill her and deal with witnesses later!"

"St…Stop it you Meanie!" Paige cried from behind the protect bubble.

"Paige Stop!" Mom yelled

"Houndoom, knock out the two mutts, Bite and Flamethrower." The Pokémon did as told and savagely attacked my dogs, leaving Fatso with a burn scar she would carry until the day she died, about six years later. Unfortunately that flamethrower knocked Fatso down, she was seemingly unconscious, this lowered the protect. The bite that was followed, executed on Samantha, was at her neck, her windpipe was severely damaged, and though not immediately lethal would end up killing her a few months later, if I remember the stories right. She passed out on the spot. In front of my Mom.

The man walked over to Paige and pulled out his gun, he pistol whipped her and she fell unconscious. He picked me up and I was screaming wildly, struggling in my little 1.5 year old body to resist his grip. He held me up, facing my mother.

"Give 'em to me or the brat dies." He held infant me towards the Houndoom, and pointed the gun at my mother."

"Fine…." My mother said sobbing, defeated.

"Good, now just hand 'em here" he said to her, smiling devilishly.

My Mom pulled off the necklace she had been clutching. It was a pair of Dog tags that looked just like the one I had around my neck, except this one was glowing a cobalt blue.

"Good, now just tel- Wait they aren't supposed to be glowing like that unless….. YOU BITCH!" My mom smiled sadly

"Jirachi, I use these tags and hope for you to grant my final wish, Please, Protect my Family!" My mother screamed as the Gunman Pulled the trigger.

"MOM! NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not that anyone could hear me. She dropped to the floor blood pouring from the gunshot she had received to her heart. The Tags Dropped and then started to float into the air. One of them slowly began to disappear, scattering into cobalt specs in the nonexistent breeze. Outside the window I saw a shooting star pass by.

The goon looked angry beyond belief and walked over to his Houndoom "Get Ready to torch this place!" he said to it, the Dark type nodded, He set me down next to my sister "I hate to do this to a baby but, then again, better to be safe than sorry." He said holding the gun up to my head

"Pup…" Kosmo walked out of the bedroom, woken up by the gunshot. He was a heavy sleeper and it took a lot for him to wake up before he wanted too. He looked around and saw the Gun pointed at infant me; he immediately ran up in front of me and started growling.

"Kosmo….." I said to myself, it had been years since I saw him as a Lillipup

"Oh another Pooch eh, Houndoom get 'em."

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhah!" I was still crying, which only served to heighten Kosmo's growling in defense,

"Hmph…. Maybe that tag was faulty cuz it doesn't look like her family's gonna be around to be protected, Houndoom, Lets melt these Bitches down to ash!" he removed the Gun From my head and stepped back behind the Houndoom. "Fire Blast!"

The Houndoom executed the attack. But to the goons surprise, Kosmo had thrown up a massive protect.

"Hah? How? That pups gotta be level 3 at the most! No way he can learn protect!" the goon said, he looked at the Pokémon in contempt.

I was staring in disbelief as well, how did that happen? I don't remember Kosmo even Knowing Protect, much less being able to use it so well at such a young age, then I noticed something! The Infant Me's Eyes were glowing! They were glowing the same color as that tag had!

"I-Is this how I got my power?" I asked to myself, literally

Kosmo seemed to be charging up something from behind the protect, his eyes glowing as well.

"What the? What the hell is that Runt doing?" the Goon asked himself

"Lilliiiiiii-PUP! " Kosmo Opened the protect and fired one of the strongest Hyper Beam's I had ever seen on the Goon and his Houndoom, when the beam died and the smoke cleared, all that was left of the two murderers was a pile of dust.

"nnnghhh" I looked over to the corner to where My father was, he was starting to come to. "Ugh… what happen-STEPHY!" he yelled, the events of what happened to him before he got ko'd coming back to him. He ran over to her and started to weep, he picked up the remaining Dog Tag, which had lost its cobalt glow, and started to weep harder, then her heard Kosmo's whimper, as that Hyper Beam had put an enormous toll on him.

'K-kosmo…?" he turned around to see Kosmo snuggled up to me and me hugging him tightly, "SEAN!" He ran up to me and picked me up.

"MMph…" a few feet away Paige had started to wake up, rubbing her had, where the gun had hit her,

"Paige!" Dad ran over too her me in hand and held us tight "Thank Arceus you two are still alive!" then he noticed something "Wait the tag….no I guess I should thank you then….Stephanie" he said with tears starting to flow down his face.

* * *

My Eyes Shot open again and I immediately sat up, clenching the dog tag that was around my neck. I felt a wet rag fall onto my lap. I looked around to see everyone, including all the Pokémon, around me, looking worriedly.

"Sean…. Ye Musta been havin' some nightmare, youngster…." Mr. Briney said to me.

Roxy looked at me with tears in her eyes. "You were crying and screaming…. I got so worried…." She said hugging me

"I-I'm sorry Roxy, it was a terrible dream, or rather…. A memory…." I said the last par a whisper

"Huh?" She asked confused

"Sean you dumbass! You had us all worried sick! What they hell type of dream were you having!" Rose screamed at me, this is how she got worried about her friends, she got pissed.

"Umm…. It was about….how my Mom died…" I said sheepish, not wanting to remember that long forgotten memory, that terrible piece of my history.

Her expression changed immediately, her being my best friend she knew exactly what I did about it, which had been significantly less than I had before last night. "Oh… I'm-I'm so sorry bro… she hugged me, something she only did when she knew I needed it.

"I hugged back… it's nothing….it's in the past." I said trying to comfort not only her but mysef as well .

"Well…. You take a moment to calm yer selves down, then get ready, it's 6:30 and the boat's leavin port at 7:15" Briney said patting me on the back

"Right!" We all said looking at the old sea dog

Roxy stood up, she was in a pair of Nosepass patterned Pajama pants, and had a brick red tank top on that said "I Rock" on it. Her hair was down and it was surprising just how long it was, it reached all the way down her back, so it was at least three feet long.

"I'm gonna go get ready….You two can talk." Rose said as she left, in her usual Legend of Zelda pajama's Her Pokémon, including Her new Skitty, Katniss, in tow.

"I feel so sorry for you….."Roxy said walking around, I guess her foot was asleep by the way she was walking awkwardly, like she was in another person's body. "It must be hard living without your mom….."

"Honestly it isn't I was so young that I can hardly remember her, my sister on the other hand….it messed her up…..bad." I said remember how my sister was growing up… depressed, having anger issues, being unable to say what she wanted. I had gained a few of these traits as well, but not near as bad as she had.

"I'm sorry to hear that…. Paige is always so nice and happy…. I'd never have guessed" She said sitting by me again.

"Yea…." I said solemnly. We just sat there for a few minutes in silence; I decided to change the subject. "So Roxy, are you gonna be going back to Rustboro…. Or?"

"Hehehe, no I've got a bunch of personal days built up so I plan on using a few to hang out with you and Rose, as well as to see my cousin!" She said, catching the hint.

"Oh so you must not get to see them very much then huh?"

"Nah we used to hang out all the time, he's really more like a big brother than a cousin. Though he is about 10 years older than me." She said with a shine in her eyes.

"Oh so what's he like?" I asked.

"Well he's a strong battler, that goes without saying, he's Intellegent and-"

"Roxy! You better be getting Ready If yer comin with us!" Briney said from down the hall.

"Ok Grandpa! Sorry… we can talk later." She said hugging me, and then she got up and left,

"Guy's I have no idea what I'm gonna do." I said laying down back on my sleeping bag. My Pokémon all gathered in, Goku now being a Marshtomp was about the size of a little kid, so he just plopped down right next to me. I held up the dog tag, the Last Wish Maker, it occurred to me that I had no idea what had even sparked that dream, or even how to use this damn thing.

"Ron!" Skylar said walking up and licking my face. Rocky followed soon after, Sir Kickass and Goku just patted my shoulders.

"Thanks guys, But C'mon! We've got a sea to cross!" I said sitting up, startling a couple of them.

When I got my stuff packed I want out to the living room and Mr. Briney motioned me into the kitchen where he had a delicious looking breakfast laid out. "Hope Yer Hungry, cuz I made plenty!" He said motioning towards the food, he handed me a plate with a fork and knife on it.

When we finished eating our breakfast's we all gathered our stuff together and did an inventory check, making 110% sure we had everything.

"Ok we got everything?" I looked to my Pokémon who nodded "Ok Then, You guys can Rest up!" I said returning them to their Pokéball's and clipping them to my belt.

The rest of the group was walking out the door. I went outside a second after only to bump into Mr. Briney's outstretched arm. "Don't make any sudden moves Boyo, Move slowly around." I did as told and saw what was causing everyone shock, There was an Absol, just standing there, Rose was the closest to it, she seemed scared out of her mind, the Pokémon was looking her up and down, and then it shifted its eyes toward me when I came into its view. I slowly pulled out my Pokédex, I had heard a few stories about these Pokémon but I didn't know a whole lot about it.

"What're ya doin Boyo! Yer gonna anger it!" Mr. Briney whisper Yelled "Gull!" Peeko followed

"I don't think it's gonna attack, based n its body language it's not hostile…yet…" I activated to Pokédex, and scanned the Absol.

"Absol: The Disaster Pokémon. It often shows up to warn people it of an upcoming disaster, it has often been misunderstood as the one who causes the disasters, it lives deep in the mountains and only allows those trainers that it believes to be worthy to catch it."

"The Disaster Pokémon? Great…." Rose said that in a discerning voice.

"Sol….." It looked towards Mr. Briney and Roxy. "Ab…..SOOOOOOOOOLLLLL" it howled up towards the sky. After that it came to each of us, bowed its head and then left. It seemed to linger around Rose longer than the rest of us, must be that affinity of hers.

"What was that all about?" Roxy asked when it was gone

"Means that there's gon be some trouble coming are way….. C'mon Yunguns no use delaying lady fate." He said as he walked over to the docks.

"Wingull!" Peeko Followed him

"Grandpa do you really think it's a good idea to go out after we just got a visit from the angel of death?" Roxy asked Mr. Briney worriedly

"Aye…Probably not, but we got a job to do, and we can't just wait around either, Yer cousin is probably only gonna be in Dewford for a few more days." He said as Peeko took her place on his shoulder

"A-alright…." Roxy said still shaken up.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, you've got good friends around, well a friend and a very good friend" Rose said teasing Roxy.

"Rose stop." I said punching her in the arm lightly. "Let's go."

I stepped onto the boat and took a seat. Followed by Roxy and Rose. "Attention all you Young land Lubbers, This be yer captain speaking, if the sea's be fair then we'll arrive in Dewford in about 5 hours if not, about 8….Please keep all of your items and gear below deck and all non water faring Pokémon in the boat at all times. Thank you" Briney said over the loud speaker on the house boat.

We did as told and left all of our things in the cabin below deck. I released my Pokémon who immediately curled up on the bed, Rose did the same with hers and all of them did the same. Roxy Kept hers in their balls, I guess because they were all dreadfully weak to water.

"Hey Goku you wanna go above deck? You can watch the ocean! And maybe when we get out a bit we could ask Mr. Briney if you could go for a swim!" Rose asked my Pokémon, I looked at her for a minute thinking about it

"Yea Goku come on up, it might be good for you to get out in the open ocean for a while!" I encouraged him

"Shtomp, Marshtomp!" He replied happily.

We all traveled above deck and watched as the dock disappeared into the distance.

Goku was staring out at the ocean for a bit just gazing at it; he was just like a little kid I swear.

We killed some time by playing card games and some games on our 3DS's like Mario kart 7, Super Smash Bros, etc.

"Grr…. I'm done Sean keeps spamming his UP-B" Rose said as she turned her DS off.

"Not my fault you can't dodge." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Hehe, I can tell you two have been friends for a while" Roxy said giggling

"Awhile? Try our whole lives!" I said laughing

"Yea well you're lucky it's been our whole lives, any less and I might've killed you already" Rose said huffing.

"Well I'll get him back for ya rose!" Roxy said patting her in her back. "Now Let's go cutie!" Roxy said putting her game face on "I won't lose this time!"

"Ooh shit your girlfriend's gonna kick your ass Sean!" Rose said laughing her ass off.

"Sh-Shut up! She's not my girlfriend!" I said blushing

"Aww….Look Rose he's blushing" Roxy joined in

"Y-you too! Arceus I just cant win…" I gave up

"Oy boyo! I think we're far enough from land that yer Marshtomp can go for a swim now!" Mr. Briney yelled down from the captain's wheel.

"Thank Arceus… Ok thanks' Mr. Briney!" I said grateful I had an escape now.

I walked over to Goku and patted his head, he snapped out of his trance and looked at me "Tomp?" he asked

"Yep Briney just gave me the go ahead!" I told the Amphibious Pokémon

"MARSHTOMP!" he yelled as he launched himself into the ocean, as happy as could be, even though the boat was a houseboat it was still going the speed of a normal boat, I was surprised that Goku could keep up so well with it, and he didn't even look like he was trying!

I looked up at the sky and noticed for the first time that Peeko was flying over head looking out into the distance, I guess she was Mr. Briney's scout.

I yawned "I guess that nightmare didn't afford me much rest." I walked over to where Mr. Briney was.

"What's on yer mid boyo?" Briney asked me.

"hmm… oh nothing just wondering how much time we have until we reach land." I asked him

"Aye getting a little anxious are we?" Mr. Briney had a chuckle at that

"No quite the opposite, that nightmare didn't let me get much actual rest so I was wondering if we had enough time left for me to nap." I told the old man

"Ah I see, nightmares'll do that too ya, in that case we've got about 3 and a half hours left at this rate, go get some rest son." He patted me on the back and went back to staring at the ocean.

"Thanks Mr. Briney!" I said as I went back below deck and laid down on the bed by my Pokémon.

"Sean! You gonna go to sleep?" Roxy asked me

"Yeah! I need it after that dream, do me a favor and keep an eye on Goku!" I yelled up to her.

She walked down below the deck and gave me an affirmative. "Here, give me his Pokéball incase he wants to come back in." she said holding out her hand

I tossed her the ball and closed my eyes. "Ight… don't do anything stupid, and make sure Rose doesn't either" I yawned.

"Alright I won't" she giggled. I heard footsteps I assume they were going up the stairs, but then I felt her lips on m cheek, "you sleep well lover boy" I heard her say before I heard steps that were definitely up the stairs. "

"What am I gonna do…." I said to my Pokémon. Then I went to sleep

* * *

**Sean: So…. Sorry for the Darkness at the beginning. But it had to be done.**

** Rose: I personally like darker stories, but maybe that's just me.**

** Sean: Yea that's fine. And for those of you wondering; Yes my mom is actually dead, but no she wasn't murdered, She had a heart attack in her sleep, didn't feel a thing. But those ages are real, I never got to know my mother, my sister lost her a month before her birthday. I wanted to put this in here for the mother's day chapter; so you guys truly appreciate your mom, or moms, or sister, or aunt, or grandma, or whoever cares about you, because some of us don't have that. Sorry for the rant.**

** Rose: No need to apologize. That rant is perfectly understandable.**

** Sean. Thanks….. So sorry but no funny commentary today. Just enjoy your holidays and being around people you care about. As always R&amp;R and thanks to all of you! We'll see you next time!**

**Rose: Bye Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Children of Legend?

**Sean: Hey Guys! We're Brain dead! We AP tested this past Thursday so we're kinda Blegh.**

**Rose: I was and still am sick so I feel extra Blegh.**

**Sean: Yea, that sux…Oh Rose! What was the easiest question for you? Mine was the one about *The College Board of Advanced Placement prevents any disclosure of information regarding the questions on any/all AP regulated tests* you remember right?**

**Rose: Yeah, though the easiest one for me was the one about *The College Board of Advanced Placement prevents any disclosure of information regarding the questions on any/all AP regulated tests* I was like "HA! That's not even hard! This is 7****th**** grade work!"**

**Sean: Oh yeah! I forgot about the *The College Board of Advanced Placement prevents any disclosure of information regarding the questions on any/all AP regulated tests* one! That shit was SUPER easy!**

**Rose: Enough about World History, on with the Chapter!**

**Sean: Oddly enough it might actually have a tiny bit to do with this chapter… ONWARD HEATHENS, TO THE GREAT ABYSS OF LITERATURE!**

* * *

**_*Somewhere in Hoenn a woman sits in a cave with a beautifully clear waterfall*_**

**_"Aster, those children…they might be more gifted than we once thought. It seems that those pieces might not be so new after all"_**

**_"Wis?"_**

"Oy, Roxanne! Go wake Sean up would ye? We're about to reach the shore!" Mr. Briney told his Granddaughter

She looked up to him "Ok Grandpa!" she ran down below deck to wake me up. "Hey sleepyhead it's time to wake up!"

"Nngh…" I groaned not wanting to get out of my bed.

"C'mon we're about to hit land!" she said starting to shake me.

"Five more minutes…" I turned over

"I'll get Goku and Peeko to spray you with water if that's what it takes" she stated getting a little annoyed.

"…Fine…" I said getting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Hehe… I knew you'd see it my way!" she said giggling

"Yeah Yeah" I shooed her off "Guy's wake up! We're about to hit land!" I woke up my and Rose's Pokémon, they all woke up pretty well.

"Oh! Before I forget…." Roxy said as she threw something at me, it hit my head.

"Ow! What the hell! Huh? Oh Goku's Pokéball!" I said rubbing my head as I bent down to pick it up.

"Sorry! Thought you would've caught it!" She apologized sincerely.

"Roxy I'm half asleep…you can't rely on me to spell my own name right now." I said returning my Pokémon to their Pokéball's and getting all of my stuff gear back on.

"Well that's your problem I guess." She said as we walked above deck.

"Hey the bum's up!" Rose said as we got up there.

"Yeah yeah, shut your trap" I said waving her off.

"Oh Rose you might wanna return your Pokémon before we hit land" Roxy said to my best friend

"Ight. I'll be back in a sec." Rose walked down into the cabin.

I walked over to the side of the ship and looked out, I could see an island with a thriving town on it just a few minutes away. "So I assume that's Dewford?" I called up to Mr. Briney.

"Aye Boyo! We'll be there in about 5 to 10 minutes!" he called down to me.

In no time we reached the dock, we got off the boat and immediately noticed how different island life was from that of the mainland.

"Woah this place looks beautiful!" Rose commented, there were Palm trees almost every ten feet and flocks of Pokémon just playing around.

"Aye it is a sight ain't it?" Briney asked with a chuckle. "But first things first, ye gotta go find Joey's kid in the Granite Cave just down the beach!" he said as he walked in the other direction.

"Right so… Wait Mr. Briney where are you going?" I asked

"This sea dog's got some shopping to do down in the market!" he said laughing heartily

"Oh grandpa…" Roxy said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well let's get going!" Rose said walking off in the direction Mr. Briney said the cave was in.

We walked for a few minutes and just took in the scenery as we walked down the coast of the beach, it looked like there was gonna be a storm soon so people were packing up and leaving.

"Glad we left when we did or else we might've been caught in that rain that's coming in." I said as the two girls nodded.

We reached the entrance to the cave and immediately we saw it was gonna be too dark for us to see.

"Rose, you think Torch could give us a light?" I asked the Fire type's owner.

"Yeah but we'd need a stick or something." She said looking around. "Oh! Here we go!" she pulled a stick out of the sand; it was about a foot and a half long and about an inch in diameter. "Torch Come on out!"

"Busken!" She exclaimed

"You mind giving us an ice flame so we can see where we're going?" she asked her Pokémon

"Combusken" she nodded and lit the stick

"Great! Let's go!" she said holding out the flame, when it started to die I had an idea.

"Sir Kickass! Hey bud, I was wondering, is there any way you could sustain a flame using your kinesis? " I asked the little Psychic

"Ralts!" he said with a nod. Not two seconds after the flame was enveloped with a pink-purple aura, sustaining it and making it brighter,

"Thanks!" I sad patting his head.

We walked into the cave and then we saw lights, similar to the ones used in an archaeological site. As we followed them they got more and more frequent and eventually out shone our torch, which we then stamped out.

"Woah did your cousin do all this Roxy?" I asked looking around at all of the tables that had fossils and various other rocks laid out on it.

"Probably, he's a Geologist and most of the fossils in my gym were courtesy of him" she said as if she was used to this stuff, which she probably was.

"So where's he at?" Rose asked looking around for another person.

"Probably deeper in still, he might have found something interesting and is running tests." Roxy said as she kept walking

"Alrighty then. Deeper it is!" I said marching onward.

We heard a voice as we got closer. "Give 'em here Stone!" the voice sounded harsh and threatening.

We started walking faster

There was a second voice as well. "You will comply if you know what's good for you." The second one just sounded condescending.

We started to run here

Then there was a third voice, it sounded familiar "I told you goons that I'm not giving up the stones!"

We arrived on the scene to see 2 men, one in Blue the other in Red, they had the same insignias as the two other goon's we had faced, but their uniform's were completely different, one man, the one dressed in Blue with the A insignia tattooed on his overly muscled chest was to put it simply, Huge. He was at least 6 and a half feet tall, was wearing only pants and boots, and had a short haircut. He had a dark skin tone and his eyes looked fierce but childish. The man next to him was considerably shorter, about 5'8", had well combed dark brown hair, and was to quote Gabriel Iglesias, Fluffy. He wore a red coat with the M insignia on the collar. The third man was none other than the man we had met the day we were received Torch and Goku, Steven.

The tall one spoke first when we arrived "Hmm? New Runts to mess with, this is gonna be hella fun!" he said, his voice taking on more of a surfer tone to it.

Steven looked over at us and his face turned from a look of utter surprise, to one of confidence as he remembered us. "Sean! Rose! …Roxy? Whatever! Get over here! Behind Me!" we did as told and stood behind the Blue haired man as he unclipped the first Pokéball from his belt. "Why the leaders of Team's Magma and Aqua would want to send you two peons after me I have no idea!" he said to the two men.

"We're Admin's you idiot! Not just some dumb grunts!" the short one called out, his face turning into one of rage.

"Yeah! And we came here for the Gems!" the larger, and dumber, of the two shouted back.

"Whatever, since when do you two like each other anyway? I thought you had completely opposite goals!" Steven said holding his Pokéball at the ready.

"We called a truce, just until we get that case of yours. Then we'll have a battle to decide who gets it."

"I can answer that question already." Steven said as he held out the Pokéball "Neither of you, Zenith! Let's show these two what the power of a champion really is!" he threw the ball.

"Did he just say…" I asked awestruck.

Roxy looked at me and giggled. "What? You didn't know Steven Stone was the champion?"

From the ball emerged a large Metal creature, it was silver in color and had a gold X running across its face. It had 4 legs that were all connected to its disk-like body. It seemed to shimmer when revealed

"METAGROSS!" it said in a deep, Robotic Voice

I pulled out my Pokédex

When I scanned the Pokémon a star appeared next to the picture of it, just like whenever I scanned Shadow, meaning that this was a shiny Pokémon.

"Metagross – the Iron Leg Pokémon.

It has four Brains that can work faster than a super computer. It can analyze foes at alarming rates and is strong enough to punch a hole through a diamond. This Pokémon is generally considered to be one of the strongest non-legendary Pokémon in the world, garnering it the title of Pseudo-Legendary"

"I can see why the champion has one and a shiny at that!" Rose said looking at it, there was a black circlet around its right front leg that held a spherical jewel in it.

"Argh! Bring it on!" the Tall one yelled as he sent out a Sharpedo.

"Right!" the small one yelled as he sent a Camerupt out.

"Hmph, Zenith! Meteor Mash!"

"Meta!"

"Now Follow up with Bullet Punch!" Steven's eyes had turned harsh, so this was the face of a champion.

The Pseudo legendary disposed of the Goons and knocked them unconscious.

"Zenith, hold them there please" Steven told his Pokémon.

"Wow… who knew, the guy delivering our trainer cards that day was the freaking champ!" I said looking at Rose.

"I know right!" Rose said

"Hehe, it is nice to see you two again." Steven said while walking up to us.

"Why did you say you were just a worker for the Pokémon association? Ya know instead of telling us you were the CHAMP!" Rose pretty much yelled at him

"I figured we'd be meeting again at some point, and honestly how did you not recognize me?" the man asked.

"We live out in the middle of nowhere-"I started

"You live in the suburbs of a small town." He corrected.

"Steven! Are you going to say hi to me at any point in this conversation?" Roxy said as she put her hands on her hips, looking huffy

"Ah Roxanne! How is my favorite cousin! And why aren't you at the gym?" he asked her.

"Good, and I'm hanging out with Sean and Rose for a bit" she grabbed onto my arm to make clear what she meant "And I wanted to come and see you dummy!" she beamed

"Ah I see…" he looked at me and I knew what he was gonna say

"Hurt her and I die, I know, I know" I waved him off, he started laughing.

"Uncle Briney gave you the speech huh? Well good then I can ask why you guys came here in the first place." He said with a chuckle

"Your dad gave them a letter to deliver to you." Roxanne said as we handed him the letter.

He read it aloud "Steven, these two young people are Rose and Sean" Guess he didn't know we had met "They have been of great service to the Devon Corporation and to your uncle Briney personally. They have saved one of our researchers from a team Aqua grunt and rescued Peeko from team Magma. I have given them enough valuables to have them be set for quite the while but I want you to give them each…A Key Stone huh? My dad must really see potential in you guys if he wants to give you that."

"Ooh a key stone! That'll be awesome!" Roxy said giddily

"Uh… a what?" Rose asked

"A Key Stone. What gives you the power to unlock Mega Evolution within your Pokémon." Steven said.

"Again What? I asked this time

"Ok lemme start at the beginning, Mega Evolution is a process by which a fully evolved Pokémon who has a strong enough bond with its trainer undergoes a new, but temporary evolution. This evolution goes above and beyond the normal limits and gives the Pokémon an unbridled power. To facilitate this Mega Evolution you will need two things, that Pokémon's species mega stone, Like the Metagrossite on Zenith over there, and a Key Stone, like the one attached to this Stick Pin of mine" he said pulling it out of his breast pocket. It was a Shining stone of rainbow color, just like the one I saw in my dream from that first day, but a lot smaller, it also had the symbol.

"I've seen that before" Rose and I said at the same time

"What where?" Steven asked us

"In a dream" "what he said"

"Hmm…well the both of you having the same dream is weird… but none the less come here."

He walked us to the back of the cave where a silver briefcase was laying there. He opened it up and It held all types of colorful and shining stones, he pulled out two boxes, each marked with that Mega Evolution Symbol.

"Inside these boxes are Raw and unpolished Key Stones, if you want to get them set in something, I have a friend in town who can set it for you" He told us as we opened the boxes to reveal rough, but still sparkling Key Stones.

"Woah that's so awesome! What can we have them set in?" I asked Steven

"Pretty Much anything, Like I have mine set in this mega Bengal" Roxanne said pulling up her sleeve to reveal a Key Stone of her own.

"Roxy! You have a Key Stone too!" Rose said in awe.

"Yeah, but I don't have a Pokémon who can mega evolve yet, but I do have a mega stone, I found an Aerodactylite a while back so I think that I'm going to have Steven's friend craft me something to put that in as well." She stated

"Wait so that's why you asked my for that old Amber, so you could have a Mega Aerodactyl?" Steven asked his cousin

"Hehe Yep, and it'll be ready in another week!" she said happily

"Oh before I forget to ask, what exactly are you doing in this cave Steven?" I asked the man

"I'm looking for a secret chamber, one that's said to hold new information about not only mega evolution but the two ancient legendaries, Kyogre and Groudon!" he said getting excited.

"Woah that sounds awesome!" Rose said.

"Yeah You Mind if we help?" I asked

"No, not at all, if you have any Pokémon you feel would be of use then by all means use them." We sent out our Pokémon and then started helping dig into different walls and sections.

"Ron! Ron! Ron!" Skylar called out

"Skylar what's up bud? You find something" I asked as we headed over to the small steel type.

"Ron!" he was digging and eating the minerals until he stopped, I looked over at what he had stopped at.

I called Steven over to see if he could identify it. It was a rock that looked like Translucent steel and had a helix in the center.

"This is a Mega Stone!" Steven exclaimed "This must be an Aggronite! You see Pokémon are naturally drawn to their mega stones, Skylar must've sensed his and dug it up."

"Wait so Skylar can Mega Evolve now?" I asked him

"No he first has to Evolve into an Aggron, then you have to make an extremely powerful bond with him, even with how strong it is now, your bonds with your Pokémon are nowhere near the level needed for mega evolution ." he explained

"I see… Hey where did you fine your mega stone Roxy?' Rose asked her

"In a cave near Pewter in Kanto" She responded

"Dang, where do you think Torch's mega stone would be?" she asked the group now.

Steven contemplated the question. "Hmm… I would say around Meteor Falls, the Swampertite would probably be in a swamp, possibly Route 111 by Mauville, it has a decent Swamp." He said to each of us.

"C'mon let's keep going!" Roxy said as she and her rock types got back to work.

We kept working for a little while. Steven was digging into the wall in the farthest part of the cave, then he hit something, it caused a tremor that shook the entire cave!

"Everyone Move! Zenith Keep the Rocks from falling on us!" Steven commanded his steel type; the two Admin's were still unconscious due to the amount of Psychic power being placed on them, but I thought I heard the fat one whimper.

Walls trembled and rocks got shattered by Zenith, but the wall that Steven had hit was _sinking_. When it all ended there was a set of stairs revealed that led to an entrance.

"I think I found it…" Steven said.

"Ya think" Roxy said awestruck.

We returned our Pokémon, Minus Zenith who was keeping the Admin's Knocked out, and walked down the stairs. When we entered the room we were awestruck at how large it was, we had to have traveled a sizeable amount of distance below ground for this chamber to exist. There were Stalactites and Stalagmites everywhere, the energy in the room was visible, then at the end of it there was a mural. It depicted Two ancient Titan's that resembled Groudon and Kyogre, one was Red and had an Ω on its hand and the other was Blue and had an α on its hand as well as an A on its head. We walked up to the Mural. Rose and I both had an instinctive urge to reach out and touch the pictures of the Behemoth and Leviathan, so we did.

And everything went black.

When we woke up it was painfully obvious that we weren't in the cave anymore. We had been transported back to the Primal ages, to the scene depicted in that very mural.

"Umm…. Rose you're seeing this too… right?" I asked nervously.

"If it's a repeat of that dream I had about a week ago, then yeah." She said, her nervous sarcasm kicking in

"You wanna pinch me?"

"Only if you pinch me"

We pinched each other "OW!" we both exclaimed.

It was then that we heard a voice, it was soft and childish. "Hehe, you two are funny!"

"Woah! Who's there!" I asked getting freaked out.

"What? Oh right you can't see me yet!" the voice said "Give me a second!"

My Dog Tag, or rather Wish Maker, started to glow. It floated into the air where the glow turned as bright as the sun, when it dimmed a star shaped Creature stood, or rather floated, there.

"Hi! I believe this is the first time we've formally met, huh Sean!" it addressed me.

"Who-what-huh?" Rose asked, I was just speechless.

"Oh! Right I guess I should Explain, I am Jirachi! Legendary wish granter." That's when I remembered

"Jirachi! Wait that's the name my mom called out when the second tag went away!" I exclaimed

"See I knew you'd remember!" he said happily

"Wait what? Can you explain what's going on?" Rose asked utterly confused.

"Some how my mom got these dog tags from Jirachi. They're called wish makers, and they can grant any wish, but once you use it you lose the tag. My mom used the second to last one to save our family before she died, and I think that wish got me my powers. Am I right Jirachi?" I asked the legendary.

"Well…kinda…." It said "With out knowing all of it that was actually pretty close. You see you already had those powers, I just used your moms wish to activate them prematurely."

"Wait then how did I get them?" I asked the legend

While we were talking we hadn't noticed it but Groudon and Kyogre had been moving towards us and when I asked that question, Kyogre spoke up.

"It was from me Child" It had a surprisingly Female voice, just harsh and aged.

"As did you get your Powers from me, Young one." Groudon Spoke with a Harsh Male Voice

"Kyogre…" I said

"Groudon…" Rose was feeling the same way.

We were staring at the titan's in awe. The sheer power exuding from them was enough to make us lose all other thought

"Children, it is time that we Told you about your powers, why you have them, and what this all means." Kyogre said.

"You two are what are known as 'Children of Legend' Special individuals chosen by us legendaries to be our masters, You hold great potential, and are thus endowed with special abilities." Groudon said.

"What? So we're here because you looked at all the human kids born and were like 'I want that one'? Seriously?" I said, not believing this."

"That is a rather simple way of putting it. But yes." Kyogre spoke up "You see when our Host dies, we must choose a good replacement, usually a child who has strong will and spirit, but there have been cases where we choose adults as well."

"Wait so Jirachi. When my mom died… You just up and chose a new person?" I asked the tiny legend.

"Umm... Kinda… except there's the fact that I am still technically tied to your mother." Jirachi said "Those tags were a gift binding her and I, because this is still technically my period of rest. But anyways, until that last one is used I am still technically bound to your family, although I did choose a new host, you actually know him."

That caught my attention "Who?" Rose asked

"I can't tell you that. He hasn't even awakened his powers yet." He said

"Wait you said you used my mom's wish to awaken my power prematurely, how does it usually happen?" I asked

"Usually the Host will activate their powers when their legendary sees fit, but in return you grant us a service, but Since Jirachi activated your powers to keep his end of his contract, you obviously have had yours before I wanted, which really isn't a problem." Kyogre explained

"Wait what about mine?" Rose asked Groudon.

"As a result of Kyogre's Child Receiving his Powers Early, I chose to give you yours as well." Groudon explained

"You mentioned a contract, what did you mean by that?" I asked

"Ah, Very observant young one, this is why you were chosen." Kyogre sounded as if she was…Laughing? "You see when we awaken someone's powers normally, they enter into a contract with us, but as you were just toddlers, we couldn't get you to agree to our normal terms then, but now you are pretty much stuck agreeing to them, or risk the loss of the abilities you have lived your entire lives with." Kyogre said

"What are your terms?" Rose asked her Legend.

"Hmmph, I like this one, Blunt." Groudon Spoke Up. "We only ask that in return for our Power, you stop those who are attempting to abuse it. The two teams of Aqua and Magma wish to awaken us with the powers of the Orbs and to control us by force. It is up to you two to stop them, if not, we will be forced to destroy the world we created." Groudon said

"I thought you two hated each other?" Rose said

"Ah… No we do not hate each other, Hate is a human emotion, something only Human's can create and then instill into other beings, we have a rivalry, every few thousand years we will awaken and have a fierce battle to see which will reign supreme in that era, land or sea, but we do not feel hate on our own, those who control us via the Orbs feel hate, they transmit it through our Orbs, and thus into us. In truth, you two are the first Hosts we have chosen that have an inseparable bond, we wish for it to stay this way." Kyogre said her voice becoming sad and gentle

"Do you accept this contract young ones? Do you accept into yourselves the power of the ancients? So that you may prevent the destruction of the world?" Groudon asked his voice becoming softer as well.

Rose and I looked at each other and nodded "Of course! We can't let the world end when we haven't reached our Goals!" I said punching my hand into my fist determined.

"Right! We have lives to live! We accept!" Rose said pumping her fist.

"Hehe, I like this Pair you two!" Jirachi said floating towards the two ancient's

"Indeed, I believe we did well in these two…" Kyogre Said to Groudon.

"Yes, You two just focus on staying alive... Good luck!" He said.

They both bowed their heads and started glowing; they then grew and changed forme into the ones on the mural, symbols and all. Jirachi went back into the Wish Maker.

"We, the ancient Legendaries, of Land and Sea, of Alpha and Omega, of Ruby and Sapphire, Hereby Grant you two the title of Child of legend. With this title you are endowed with our power, use it well and fulfill the contract bestowed upon you, lest you lose your powers or your lives…" They Spoke in Unison; their Bodies became black and their marks glowed in orange and yellow tones. The lights became brighter and brighter until we were blinded.

Then all became black once again

When I opened my eyes we I was in a hospital bed, "Ugh where am I? in a Pokécenter?" I asked

"Sean!" I heard Roxanne yell as I sat up, she ran over to hug me.

"NNgh…Hey Roxy… what happened" she pulled away.

"You and Rose just passed out when you touched the mural, you've been out for a few hours…" she faded off

"What?" I asked, she was staring into my eyes.

"Your eyes… they're blue…" She said

"Oh yeah they change color sometimes…" I tried to explain

"No… like they're almost Glowing blue…and they look like they have a yellow mark in them… here just see for yourself." She pulled a mirror out of her bag.

I looked at it and I did indeed have Glowing Blue eyes. The outside part of my eyes, the pat that was usually white was now black and it looked like I had Kyogre's 'A' mark on my eye as well, surrounding my pupil, I also noticed I had a blue ring around the outside of my eye socket as well.

"Sean! Are your eyes weird….Yep!" Rose said bursting into my area, her eyes were the same as mine, except red instead of blue, and instead of the A she had Groudon's Ω mark.

"I think it's from the awakening" I told Rose.

"Probably… So that really did happen if you remember it too…" she said a little shakey

"Yeah… I really hope that these don't last forever. It's cool and all but I mean I do like my normal eyes too…" I said trying to change the subject a little

"Yeah, but Red Eyes are my favorite so I'm cool." Rose said with a smile.

"Someone wanna tell me what's Going on?" We turned around to see Steven and Briney at the entrance to the room. Steven looked a little weirded out, Briney just looked concerned

As if on cue our eyes shifted back to normal, or at least Rose's did.

"Sean! Your eyes are normal again!" Roxy said confirming my thoughts

"Sean… Rose… What happened to ye two?" Briney asked concerned

We told our story and about why our eyes shifted color.

"So that's why you two have those abilities…" Steven said contemplating

"And your tag Sean… " Roxy said sadly as I had to explain what happened that night

"Aye boyo… that would be a nightmare for us all" Briney said patting my back.

"Yeah… oh hey Steven! Did you contact your friend? The one who can craft our mega Items?" I asked the Champion

"Oh, yeah! While we were waiting on you two to wake up I took the stones, including the Aggronite to his house, he has them all cut and polished and is ready to set them, he just needs to know in what."

"Can he set mine in this?" Rose said removing her rainbow striped pride button.

"Yeah Sure! And you Sean?"

"I want another Dog tag… and Skylar what do you want? A dog tag as well?" I said holding mine up to him.

"RON!" he said enthusiastically.

"Ok so a Pair of dog tags Ok!" Steven said writing it down "I'll go to his house now!" he took Rose's button and left.

"Aye so you two truly are gonna be the greatest trainers in the region huh?" Briney said cheerily

"I guess, but we've still got a lot of work to do, even if we are Legendary Children or whatever!" Rose said

"Yeah! C'mon it's only what? 6:30? Let's get to training!" I hopped out of my hospital bed and ran out the door, Skylar and everyone else followed, we had to train, train to beat the leaders of the evil teams, or at the very least the leaders of the different gyms!

And so we spent hours training that night, not just our Pokémon, but us as well, we were training to fight two evil team leaders, and maybe the ones who gifted us these powers in the first place.

This road was going uphill now!

* * *

**Sean: Well how'd you like it guys? I hope you like the nickname I gave Steven's shiny Metagross.**

** Rose: Hell Yeah! I get to have Red Eyes!**

** Sean: Lol, they'll be back, oh and for everyone out there, there will be official art out on my DA and Tumblr (Both under the same name) of our "Powered Eyes" up here real soon! We hope to start doing a lot of official art for you guys here in the near future!**

** Rose: Summer is almost here! That will hopefully mean quicker uploads as well!**

** Sean: Yea and as you can see the chapters are getting a bit longer too, so hopefully that means we're getting better at this shit xD**

** Rose: Leave a review to let us know how we're doing!**

** Sean: Oh and if you read this story before May 25****th**** (Cuz dats mah B-Day!) I'm having a birthday party next Sunday (The 24****th****) and YOU'RE ALL INVITED! So if you IRL stalk me umm…show up I guess! xD**

** Rose: And if Y'all Real Life stalk me, I'll be at Comic Con all next weekend (Friday-Sunday) I'll be in one of the many LoZ cosplays! xD**

** Sean: Oh yeah my best friend won't be at my BDay party YAY!\**

** Rose: I might be able to show up late, don't completely hate me yet!**

** Sean: I LOVE YOU ROSE! NO HETERO!**

** Rose: I LOVE YOU TOO! NO HETERO!**

** Sean: Oh my Arceus I just realized something…**

** Rose: What?**

** Sean: Rose-Ruby, Sean-Sapphire LIKE BRAHILLUMINAZI'S CONFIRMED!**

** Rose: Bruh…Just…I give up. End the Author's note… Like now…**

** Sean: Ok Lol. So we're both WAY too tired right now. It's past midnight on a Sunday… and we have school in the morning. R&amp;R and Goodnight!**

** Rose: Bye.**


End file.
